


Never Be the Same|| yuwin

by castle_intheair



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin-centric, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castle_intheair/pseuds/castle_intheair
Summary: Sicheng never had friends, he recently just transferred to a new school.Yuta had just received a dare to hurt Sicheng's feelings. Will he finish the dare and really break Sicheng's heart, or will he end up falling for him?But there's a catch, Sicheng is different...
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 25





	1. One

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

"Mommy mommy! Can I go out and play with my neighbours?" The little boy excitedly asked his mother as soon as he finished his breakfast that morning.

"Yes, but remember to be careful! Stay away from roads and don't talk to strangers okay? The middle-aged woman smiled as she watched her son run out of the house with his football.

⚜

"Kick it to me! Kick it to me!" The little boy shouted to his neighbour and best friend, all while waving his hands frantically at his neighbour.

The boy watched as his neighbour kicked the ball towards him. They played together at a grass field near the road but was close to their homes so it was alright. The ball rolled towards the boy, but since he was unable to kick it in time, it continued rolling and ended up stopping in the middle of the road.

"I'll go get it, don't worry!" The little boy said.

"No, it's dangerous. It was my fault anyway, don't go get it, we'll just play with my ball." The neighbour tried to convince the boy.

Knowing the boy's personality, the neighbour thought he probably won't be able to convince him, but at least he gave it a shot.

The boy ran towards the road, the neighbour following closely behind, constantly checking to see if there were any cars.

The small boy ran as quickly as his feet could carry him to the middle of the road. He lifted the ball up high as soon as he grabbed it, and turned around, beaming at his neighbour.

"Come back here! What if there's a car?"

"Why are you so stressed? Look, I can get ther-"

"CAR!"

The young boy turned his head and saw a car driving towards him so fast, he was scared, stoned. He knew he needed to run but his feet wouldn't budge.

Then it all went black.

⚜

The once beautiful summer day somehow turned dark. The lush green trees no longer swayed with the wind, the never-ending blaze blue sky no longer looked as colourful as it used to be. The soft breeze and sweet smell of pollen and freshly bloomed flowers suddenly turned cold and bitter, like the harsh winter.

The woman rushed outside to the field as soon as she heard a loud sound. She stared in horror as a little boy laid unconsciously on the road, along with the neighbour who looked as though he's seen a ghost.

'No no no...no way. Her beautiful son.. ' She thought as she ran to the road.

The poor boy was covered in blood, a ball he clutched tightly beside. The mother quickly called the ambulance. There was hope.

When the ambulance arrived, the paramedics immediately hopped out of the vehicle and brought the boy in. The mother assured the neighbour that everything will be okay and that it really wasn't his fault. This was why she was so liked by everyone in the neighbourhood, her kind and generous heart, but it also meant that some dark-hearted people will take advantage to that and accuse her of things she didn't do. Nevertheless, she always stayed positive.

⚜

Hospitals, doctors, injections, scalpel, needles...

Those were one of his earliest memories. Anything before that he couldn't remember, no matter how hard he thought.

The same young boy woke up in a hospital bed, with many clear bags connected to him. He felt like one of the patients in the Doctor Kdrama that his mother watches. It's just that, he didn't remember how his mother looked like, or how he ended up in the hospital, or what his name even was.

He sat up slowly on the bed and saw through the small glass window in the door. There was a lady talking to someone, probably a doctor, looking at his white hair and thick glasses, along with a stethoscope around his neck. They looked like they were discussing something serious, wonder what it is...

He scanned the room. It was painted white with a smooth floor. There were two couches at the corner of the room, beside his bed was a small bedside table, there was a bowl of strawberries. Without thinking, he slowly reached for one and grabbed it gently. Just as he was about to place it into his mouth, the door opened.

"My child! Are you okay?" The lady from outside came rushing in when she saw her son awake for the first time in forever.

"Uhm who are you?" He asked softly.

He watched quietly as the lady's smile immediately turned into a look of worry.

"I'm your mother. Remember me? Mommy? No?" She asked and gently placed her hand on his head as if he was a glass doll, which could break anytime.

The boy was confused. This lady who goes by Mommy started talking about the things he has supposedly experienced, but all of which seemed so new to him.

"Can you...feel your legs?" This sudden question grabbed his immediate attention. Why so sudden?

"Y-yes a little...m-mom." The lady looked even more distressed.

"Well, I'm so sorry dear, but you will never be able to walk...again." She said the last word with all her might while caressing his face softly.

Soon after, she ran out of the room. The poor boy could see her through the small glass. She was crying, his mother was crying. She was hugging a man who he assumed was his father. Seeing his mother like that made him weak, he wanted to jump off the bed and run to her and tell her that he was all right, but he couldn't, his legs wouldn't move, was what his mother said all true?

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just sicheng going to a new school :)

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

A few years later...

The once young boy had grown up. Time flies and the school year began.

The first rays of sunlight seeped into the room, the quietness of the night disappeared within a second and all was calm. The crystal-like dew on the plants slipped off onto the ground, following a cool yet moist breeze flowing into the room. The white curtains danced along and birds chirped a soothing tune. 

RING RING RING 

The young boy immediately opened his eyes the moment the alarm started blaring. He needed to wake up early, he can't be late since he can't go to school on his own, unlike the others. He slowly sat up and moved himself to the edge of the bed, before pulling his wheelchair closer and after great effort, sat on it. He wheeled himself to the bathroom to do his morning routine and afterwards changed into his uniform with his mother's help.

On the way to school, the boy constantly stared out of the window. This had been the fifth time he transferred schools already. Would the people in this school be nice? Would there be bullies? Will I finally make friends?

"Dear, we're here. Have fun at school, listen during class! Try to make some friends alright?" His mother said with a smile before helping him onto his wheelchair.

He nodded and waved his mother goodbye, then wheeled himself into the school.

⚜

"Class, we have a new student today, please treat him nicely." The homeroom teacher announced to the class.

All eyes were on the boy as he slowly wheeled himself into the class. The at first anticipating students immediately gave out judgemental stares at the boy.

"Hi everyone. My name is Sicheng, Dong Sicheng and I'm from China. I like reading, and I hope we can all be friends!" The boy introduced himself before showing the brightest smile he could.

If you want friends, you have to at least seem friendly right?

"Well, how about you go sit beside Doyoung there?" The teacher pointed toward a boy with jet black hair, double eyelids and resembled a bunny.

"Well, how about you go sit beside Doyoung there?" The teacher pointed toward a boy with jet black hair, double eyelids and resembled a bunny   
Sicheng quickly got over to the table beside him. Some other students in class started whispering and muttering all while pointing at Sicheng.

"Hi I'm Doyoung, you seem nice, wanna be friends?" Doyoung asked before extending his hand for Sicheng to shake.

Sicheng was shocked. Did he just make a friend? He snapped out of his thoughts and quickly shook Doyoung's hands.

⚜

During lunch, Doyoung very kindly invited Sicheng to eat with him and his friends. They all sat around a table with their lunches. Sicheng scanned the table, there were 5 people in total, including himself and Doyoung. As soon as everyone sat down, Doyoung began intoducing everyone to him.

"Dudes, this is Dong Sicheng, his a new kid from my class. He'll be eating with us from now on."

The unfamiliar faces around the table started smiling and waving at Sicheng.

"This is Taeil, Moon Taeil. Super good at singing like woah, loves dad jokes and watches too many movies." Doyoung said pointing towards a chocolate brown haired male.

" Doyoung said pointing towards a chocolate brown haired male   
"Hi, pleased to meet you. You look good." Taeil said while shaking hands with Sicheng.

Then, Doyoung turned towards a male with dark hair and thick eyesbrows.

"This is Kun, also from China. Super smart, literal genius and very good at cooking."

"Hello, I'm from Fujian, China   
"Hello, I'm from Fujian, China. How about you?" Kun asked and smiled.

"I-I'm from Wenzhou, Zhejiang." Sicheng shyly answered as he was not used to having friends, especially so many.

"Last but not least, this is my cousin Jungwoo. Too cute to be real, super gay and has the best hair." Doyoung said pointing towards a boy with the cutest smile ever.

" Doyoung said pointing towards a boy with the cutest smile ever   
"ᴴᶦ ᴵ'ᵐ ᴶᵘⁿᵍʷᵒᵒ. ᴺᶦᶜᵉ ᵗᵒ ᵐᵉᵉᵗ ʸᵒᵘ ʸᵒᵘʳ ʰᵃᶦʳ ˡᵒᵒᵏˢ ᶠˡᵘᶠᶠʸ." He said beaming.

"Now that you know everyone, how abou-" Doyoung was cut off by a loud bang and students screaming.

The five immediately turned their heads around and saw six boys strutting into the cafeteria. There was one in the middle that caught Sicheng's attention as soon as he saw him.

"Who are they?" He asked softly.

"Those people? You don't want to mess with them, and don't fall for their tricks, they're all players. I mean Johnny and Ten are dating so don't mess with any of them. Their popularity might scare you really." Doyoung whispered, hoping not to get heard by the other students.

"That is Taeyong. Scary, super intimidating, probably bullied students since kindergarten." He whispered 

"ᴼʰ ᵒʰᵎ ᴸᵉᵗ ᵐᵉ ᵗᵃˡᵏ ᵃᵇᵒᵘᵗ ᴸᵘᶜᵃˢᵎ" Jungwoo eagerly exclaimed while raising his hand up like a child  
"ᴼʰ ᵒʰᵎ ᴸᵉᵗ ᵐᵉ ᵗᵃˡᵏ ᵃᵇᵒᵘᵗ ᴸᵘᶜᵃˢᵎ" Jungwoo eagerly exclaimed while raising his hand up like a child.

"That is Lucas. So handsome, everyone's favourite, basketball team captain, ethereal and mine! Don't steal :c" Jungwoo giggled while gesturing towards a really tall guy with big eyes.

So handsome, everyone's favourite, basketball team captain, ethereal and mine! Don't steal :c" Jungwoo giggled while gesturing towards a really tall guy with big eyes   
"Okay...Then we have Johnny. Chicago guy, loves beans, has an iphone max 2 swag I think." Taeil said pointing towards a tall and skinny boy.

"Wrong it's iphone mac galaxy cheese." Jungwoo corrected.

"Both of you are wrong that's an iphone 11 pro max." Doyoung said and pushed both their heads.

Kun only laughed at their behaviour while the other students were busy screaming things like

"OPPA I LOVE YOU!"

"PLEASE DATE ME AND BE MINE!!!"

"OPPA SARANGHAE!!"

Sicheng only cringed. I mean, who wouldn't?

"That's Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, also known as Ten, Thai, may seem nice and all but once he sees you with Johnny, he'll probably beat the daylight out of you   
"That's Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, also known as Ten, Thai, may seem nice and all but once he sees you with Johnny, he'll probably beat the daylight out of you. So be careful." Kun told Sicheng while the other 3 were busy bickering over what model Johnny's phone actually is.

"Wait did you just say his name?! How?" Sicheng was shocked.

"That's Jaehyun, modelled since he was a child, super famous   
"That's Jaehyun, modelled since he was a child, super famous. Don't mess with him cause he ain't here for fun and games." Kun warned while using his head to point at a tall muscular dude.

" Kun warned while using his head to point at a tall muscular dude  
"Wait wait wait. Who's that beside him?" Sicheng tapped Kun's shoulder multiple times.

Doyoung, Taeil and Jungwoo must have heard because they quickly sat back down from fighting and leaned in, staring at Sicheng.

"No no no no" Doyoung panicked. "Do you like him? You can't!" Jungwoo looked so worried. "Well um...I don't think you want to know about him." Taeil started sweating. "He is Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta. Osaka prince, has a healing smile but don't fall for him, he'll only play your heart." Kun unwillingly told Sicheng.

Those eyes, the hair, wow he was everything   
Those eyes, the hair, wow he was everything. Sicheng thought he was the most handsome boy he had ever met. Just then, Yuta turned his head and met eyes with Sicheng.

Sicheng could feel butterflies in his stomach as his chest tightened. Before he knew it, he was a blushing mess.

The other 4 must have noticed and quickly turned his head back to them. 

"You like him. We're not against it, but please be careful." Doyoung pleaded.

What was this strange tinkling feeling he had just now? Sicheng was confused, he had never had a crush on someone before.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter even though it was only like a simple introduction of the characters. Remember to love yourself and be happy! If you ever need anyone to talk to, just know that I will always be there! 💚


	3. Three

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

After their lunch, they hurried back to class and got ready for the next lesson. Oh no, it's math.

The math teacher walked in and stared at everyone. She looked strict and fierce, which made some students shiver. 

"Good morning class. Since it is the start of a new year, how about we switch up the seating arrangements a little?" She said with a smile that made the students even more scared.

"Felix in the front beside Hyunjin, wait, no, both of you will talk, Hyunjin behind in the third row with Seungmin. Dahyun beside Felix, Joy with Wendy, Doyoung with Taeyong, no Yuta you can't sit with Lucas, Yuta come over this side with Sicheng..." The teacher started telling each and every one of them their new seating arrangement. 

Most of the students groaned but didn't dare speak a word. That was not the case for Yuta and the others though. Not only did they complain and ask for another seat rudely, they even made fun of the teacher. Sicheng could hear Yuta's friends laugh at him when they heard the teacher placing Yuta beside him, sadly, that only made him much more self-conscious than he already was.

"Yo new kid! Just so you know, don't mess with me, and don't even think about being friends with me." Yuta suddenly said which made Sicheng stop his thinking process.

The whole lesson, Sicheng couldn't stop staring at Yuta. What a view, how could someone be this beautiful?

"Quit staring, disabled." Yuta muttered loud enough just for Sicheng to hear before walking out of class with his friends.

The name Yuta called him with made him upset. He had appreciated it so much with Doyoung and the others didn't ask him about how everything happened, but he guessed it would happen sooner or later anyway.

"Don't care about him. He's always this rude." Taeil turned around and patted his head.

⚜

Yuta's POV

School ended in the blink of an eye and I was so relieved that I didn't have to see that disabled boy for the rest of the day. 

"Bro, you want to come over to mine today?" Johnny asked.

"Sure but are the rest coming?"

"Duh of course, well except for Lucas since he got some things to do apparently. Come on now everyone's waiting."

The five of us sat together in front of the television playing MarioKart. 

"Whoop whoop guess who won rainbow road?" Taeyong suddenly shouted and started mocking the others.

I only rolled my eyes at his childish behaviour before going to the kitchen to grab another slice of pizza.

When I got back in the living room, everyone was sitting in a circle with a bottle in the middle.

"Truth or dare? Want to join?" Ten asked with a smirk.

I thought for a while and decided to join in. What could be so scary about that game anyway?

We watched as Ten spin the bottle and it landed in front of Johnny.

"Truth or dare my friend?" Jaehyun asked.

"Dare. I'm not scared of anything."

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Ten then."

"Well, a dare is a dare, right? Come on Ten." We watched as Johnny dragged a blushing Ten upstairs to his room.

Jaehyun then spun the bottle again and it landed on me.

"Truth or dare?" Taeyong asked.

"Dare. Give me a hard one." I answered and took a big bite into my pizza.

"You asked for it. I dare you to make that disabled boy in our class fall for you, both of you get together, then you play him." Jaehyun said slyly.

I nodded and thought about it. I guess it'll be fun, I haven't gotten together with anyone for quite a while now, it's just those thirsty hoes in school constantly begging for my attention.

We continued the game and waited for Johnny and Ten to come back but they never returned. We just assumed they did you know what and forgot that the three of us were still here. I looked out the window and saw that it had already turned dark, with the leaves rustling and clouds forming above in the sky, totally blocking the moon.

We ended our hangout together and when I got home, I immediately flopped onto my bed after showering. Both my parents were overseas for a business trip while I never got to follow them because I needed to complete my studies. I reached for my songbook that laid on the bedside table and flipped it open. Will my parents allow me to become who I really want to be? Will they love me for who I am if I told them that I was bisexual?

I went through all the lyrics and songs I've written inside and grabbed my pen and guitar. Anytime is a good time to write a song, especially when you're feeling something you've never felt before. As soon as I strummed the first notes on my guitar, I heard a loud yell from somewhere.

"WHO THE HELL IS PLAYING THAT GODDAMN GUITAR AT THIS HOUR? PEOPLE NEED SLEEP YOU KNOW?!"

I tried to recognise that voice and later found out that it was my 14-year-old neighbour, Donghyuck. I wanted to shout back but decided to be gracious because I'm not uncivilized, unlike that child.

I then scrolled through my social media.

Afterwards, I went to sleep seeing that it was already nearing 12.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sicheng goes to the hospital but gets a surprise visitor

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

Ew mornings, ew school. Life's so shit.

Yes, that was exactly what Sicheng said to himself the moment he reached school. Since his first day went by like a breeze with no one making fun of him, he felt that maybe, just maybe, he could experience normal school life. 

The thing was, he didn't know what was waiting for him in the halls.

"Well well well, who do we have here?" A voice snarled the moment Sicheng entered the school compound. 

He turned his head around only to meet eyes with Taeyong, along with the rest of the group which had Johnny, Ten, Jaehyun, Yuta and Lucas. The students in the halls quickly scattered to the side when they saw them enter, funny to see the difference from yesterday's reaction. It was almost as if the dark clouds had blocked the sun, and the atmosphere turned dim and filled with fear.

Sicheng knew he needed to escape, but fear-filled him to the brim, which caused him to stone, the same feeling he felt many years ago.

"Isn't it the crippled little boy from our school?" Taeyong smirked while eyeing Sicheng up and down.

"What should we do about him? Oh look at his scared face, seems like momma isn't here to save ya is she?" The tallest of the group tormented.

The students watched as the group walked towards the poor boy since there was only a dead-end behind him, he couldn't escape.

"Oh no, poor him. He's the new target..." Sicheng heard a girl whisper to her friend with concern in her eyes.

Before Sicheng could react, he felt a hand grab onto his hair and lifted him up, due to his inability to walk, his legs couldn't help him balance. the other students watched as Taeyong punched Sicheng multiple times in the stomach, along with purposely flipping his wheelchair aside. Most of the inhumane actions were done by Johnny, Taeyong and Ten, while the others only watched, laughed and recorded everything down. 

Just as Taeyong was about to smash Sicheng's file on his head, a loud shout was heard from across the halls.

It was Doyoung.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?!!" Doyoung shouted at the six dudes while walking towards the group with Taeil, Kun, and Jungwoo.

The students started murmuring and whispering to each other. What was going to happen? It was like a showdown, at least everyone thought so, Taeyong and his group fighting with Doyoung and his. What was the result going to be?

"Don't think that just because I let you off the other time, you can treat me like this." Taeyong snarled.

"Just because you and your group are so handsome and popular, doesn't mean you can randomly bully innocent students." Doyoung hissed back.

Everyone watched with anticipation as Yuta whispered something in Taeyong ear, and Kun and Taeil run over to help Sicheng up and make sure he was alright.

"We'll settle this next time. I'm not going to let you off so easily." Taeyong finally said before giving Doyoung a glare.

The rest of Taeyong's group followed behind, Jungwoo quickly ran up and stopped Lucas. Lucas looked at Jungwoo up and down, before he knew it, the whole hall gasped.

Jungwoo had given Lucas a tight slap on the face, afterwards, a look that Doyoung knew wasn't good. At first, Lucas wanted to fight back but was stopped by Jaehyun who pulled him away.

As soon as the group disappeared around the corner, Doyoung and Jungwoo immediately ran towards Sicheng. Turns out, he had fainted. Taeil offered to carry him to the nurse's office to have him checked up, followed by Kun who wheeled Sicheng's wheelchair to the nurse.

⚜

Sicheng woke up in a white room, with hospital facilities around. It reminded him of that time when he woke up and couldn't remember anything until it hit him. He was in the same room, just this time, there was someone else in the room with him, who was none other than Taeil.

As soon as Taeil saw Sicheng awaken, he rushed over to help him sit up.

"Are you okay? Don't worry I've already told your mom what happened, unfortunately, she'll only be visiting later, since she has an important meeting right now. Do you want fruits? You would want food, okay I'm going to get you some food." Taeil said before Sicheng could even answer, before rushing out of the room.

Now what? Sicheng was alone in the room with no one. The loneliness he didn't like, so sad and cold.

It was all until someone walked in the room, someone he didn't expect...

Nakamoto Yuta.

What was he doing here?

There he stood, right outside the door with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. 

On the other hand, Sicheng was confused. Didn't he just bullied him a while ago? Why was he here to see him then?

Sicheng stared intently at Yuta as he walked into the room. Yuta had a soft expression on his face while Sicheng only scowled. As soon as Yuta sat down, Sicheng moved slightly away from him towards the left side of the bed.

"Wait, I'm here to talk to you, don't be scared." Yuta said. Oh wow, Yuta's voice was like music to Sicheng's ears and he wanted him to continue talking, yet he knew that this boy was up to no good so he shouldn't trust him.

Instead, though, his body thought overwise. Sicheng slowly turned his head around and locked eyes with Yuta.

"Look, I'm sorry about just now, I wanted to stop them but I was too nervous to do so. I know I'm a coward. I'm so sorry, please, I will do anything to make it up to you." Yuta apologised apologetically.(Wide range of vocab much 😬)

Sicheng didn't know what to say, he stared at Yuta in the eye and sneakily grabbed the box of chocolates on the table. Yuta noticed from the corner of his eye and quickly held onto Sicheng's hand. Sicheng was shocked by the sudden touch and jolted his hands away.

"I see you like chocolates. Come here let me feed you." Yuta smiled the brightest smile ever.

Sicheng was amazed once again, this boy indeed had a variety of charms.

Yuta opened the box and took a piece of chocolate out.

"Say ahh~"

His body moved forward and the chocolate. The sweetness exploded into his mouth, Sicheng realised that he hadn't eaten chocolate in such a long time due to his accident when he was a child. Just as he wanted to speak, he felt Yuta's hand lift up his chin to face him.

Their faces were inches apart, Sicheng was mesmerised by how beautiful Yuta looked, while on the other hand Yuta was lost in Sicheng's mesmerising chocolate brown orbs. Both could feel themselves leaning in until...

"SICHENG I'M BACK!" Taeil shouted and he barged through the door.

His smile disappeared and Taeil clenched his jaw. Sicheng and Yuta turned around and saw Taeil. Yuta must have felt the tension in the room as he immediately stood up and got out of the room, walking past Taeil with a smirk.

Sicheng blushed with the thought of them almost kissing, but then shook off the thought and decided its best he put it at the back of his mind for now.

The rest of the day at the hospital, Taeil stayed with Sicheng all the way until Sicheng's mother came to bring him back, giving Taeil a ride home to thank him for taking care of Sicheng.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY another chapter is done! I've actually written a few more but haven't published them because they are still under editing or I might change some parts of the story hence so. I'll update as soon as I finished them and always remember to love yourself! 💚


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sicheng needs advice

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

Sicheng didn't know what's gotten into him these few days, but what he did know, was that he couldn't stop thinking about Yuta. His healing smile, his hair and literally anything about him. He didn't know if it was okay. On the other hand, the bullying continued, with either Doyoung coming in to save him or until he fainted. Yet what he still couldn't understand was why Yuta came and visited him every day when his group bullied him. Why was Yuta being so two-faced?

Sicheng and the others sat at their table during lunch, with Jungwoo and Doyoung bickering over something that he didn't bother to care about. His heart sank into the depts of the ocean when he saw Taeyong's group walk into the cafeteria. Yuta was seen with his hands around a girl's waist. Unknowingly, he started stabbing his spaghetti.

"Are you okay? Your spaghetti did nothing wrong, don't rant your anger on it." Taeil asked while patting Sicheng's shoulder.

"If you don't want to eat it can I have it instead?" Jungwoo asked with a mouth full of food.

"Who...is that girl?" Sicheng asked, while still staring.

"Her? You mean Kim Jisoo?(Don't bash her I spun a wheel of names and got her) I heard she recently got together with Yuta. Why?" Taeil told Sicheng.

Sicheng stared at the girl, her long black hair fell over her shoulders like a waterfall, her large eyes and straight brows gave her an innocent look. Sicheng would have fallen for her if he didn't have a hopeless crush on Yuta.

Sicheng would have fallen for her if he didn't have a hopeless crush on Yuta  
"Earth to Sicheng?" Kun snapped Sicheng out of his thoughts.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, the bell rang meaning lunch has ended and class is starting soon. The group immediately walked to class together, well, except for Sicheng who wheeled himself there.

He got to his table and took his books out, ready to start class. The teacher walked in and began teaching, but Yuta and his group weren't there. Somehow this made Sicheng worried, even though she was partially scared of him, he can't help but care for him too.

⚜

Five minutes before class was about to end, Yuta and his group showed up at the door.

"Students, all of you are very very late! Hurry up and get to your seats, and detention for all of you after school." The teacher glared at her students while they only rolled their eyes.

"I see you've been looking for me." Yuta smirked and Sicheng immediately started blushing like an idiot.

RING~

Thank goodness the bell rang, Sicheng couldn't wait for class to be over. Just as he wheeled himself out of the class, he was cornered once again by the bullies, but where was Yuta? Oh man, this is going to be a long afternoon.

Time skip cause we ain't talking about no fighting

⚜

When Sicheng got home, he immediately wheeled himself to his room. His mother wasn't home since she was at work. He stared at the mirror, he had bruises everywhere on his face, his lips were bleeding too. He wanted to cry and break down, but a loud bang stopped him from doing so. He turned around only to see Yuta in his room.

"Wh-why h-how did you get in?" Sicheng asked with fear.

"Simple, you forgot to lock your door. Be careful next time."

Sicheng's cheeks got red once again seeing Yuta's smile.

"Come here, let me treat those bruises." Yuta said and wife carried Sicheng to sit on his bed.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a coward, I can't even stop my friends form hurting you..." 

"It's alright, as long as you come to see me after." Sicheng flashed a weak smile.

Silence then fell upon them, Yuta was about to lift Sicheng's shirt up to treat the bruises, but Sicheng was shy so Yuta didn't force him. The silence was comfortable, not awkward in any way. Sicheng mostly just looked forward while Yuta looked down, when he finally looked up, he saw Sicheng's lip bleeding.

Without any thought, Yuta leaned in and plunged a soft kiss onto the tip of Sicheng's nose. Sicheng's eyes widened to the size of saucers at his actions, he froze.

They stared at each other for eternity, not wanting to look away. It was as though all the problems in the world had disappeared, but then Sicheng snapped.

"You-you have a g-girlfriend! You're not supposed to cheat on her! How could you?!" Sicheng raised his voice a little and pushed Yuta away from him.

He couldn't believe it, Yuta had just cheated on Jisoo with him. Even though he didn't know Jisoo personally, he felt the need to make sure she doesn't get heartbroken.

Yuta only smirked at Sicheng's reaction, before bending down and leaning close to his ear.

Sicheng's breath once again hitched, he could feel Yuta's breath at his neck, which instantly sent shivers down his spine.

"Well, I guess this will be our secret to keep then.." Yuta whispered in a deep voice and planted a small kiss on the helix of Sicheng's ears, before winking and walking out.

⚜

winko🐶

doyoung what to do? i think i'm falling for yuta 

SKSDJFKSAJDFS

udon🍜

did i read correctly? you mean THE yuta nakomoto?

seriously get yourself together cuz who wouldn't fall for him?

winko🐶

you're not helping!!! no wonder why you've been single your whole life!

udon🍜

just because i'm bad at giving advice doesn't mean you can disrespect your hyung

winko🐶

whatever

HEY

HELLOOOOOO

ARE YOU GONE?

COMe BACK PLS I'M SORRY HYUNG

HYUNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

read 7.56pm

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O yuwin first kiss? wow unbelievable!! I'm sorry you guys have to deal with my cringy writing I'm so sorry lmao. anyways please I need more johndo content to read I'm surviving on that but it's running low, actually, maybe I'll write some after I finish this book so ight imma head out


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sicheng finally gets advice and makes a new friend through doyoung

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

The next day Sicheng went to school, he got the same treatment as always. Students whispering and laughing at how he was so different, and every once in a while would some boys come up to him and joke about how he couldn't walk.

"HEY, when you don't have a wheelchair, will you walk like this? Or like this?" A slim boy taunted while pretending to limp around in circles and his friends just watch and laugh.

Sicheng wanted to go up and punch his face or something, but he held it in, even if he wanted to, he knew he couldn't match up to the boys anyway.

"CUT IT OUT!" A voice which he recognised was Taeil's shouted from behind. He watched as the boys quickly rush off and the students watching immediately turned around and went back to what they were doing.

"Thanks, Taeil, you're always here to help me, I wish I could just be stronger."

"Don't worry. It's fine, I was once like that too, until Doyoung and the others came along." Taeil reassured and offered to push Sicheng to class.

⚜

Sicheng found it impossible to concentrate during class due to Yuta. The scene of what happened yesterday kept replaying in his head, to the point Sicheng didn't even dare look at Yuta. 

In between classes, he would see Yuta constantly with Jisoo, sometimes even making out with her. now he can help but rethink his situation. How was it all no big deal? Maybe because he's just a player?

Sicheng then thought of what was the best option for him, go talk to Doyoung the love expert.

After class had ended that day, he met up with Doyoung at a cafe. Doyoung had his glasses on and was seated at a corner table with a book in his hand.

Sicheng used much effort to get himself there and when Doyoung saw, he shot up and went over to help him.

"It's quite squeezy here, how about the park instead?" Doyoung asked and Sicheng nodded.

"So, what's the problem?" Doyoung questioned while pushing Sicheng around the park.

"How do you know if you like someone?"

"When your heart seems to be pumping out of your chest, or maybe you start blushing uncontrollably or smiling like an idiot. It's different for everyone, why?"

"I think I'm in love."

"LOVE? WITH WHO?" Doyoung shouted and immediately covered his mouth after seeing the weird stares he was getting.

"Promise you won't get angry?"

"Okay, I guess..."

"It's Yuta"

"OSAKA PRINCE YUTA? TAKOYAKI PRINCE YUTA? THE YUTA NAKAMOTO?!" Doyoung placed his hand over his mouth again after shouting so loudly, making some women stare and whisper.

"Ok ok, since I promised I won't get mad, I won't. Listen, I'm going to put myself into your shoes to think like you ok? You are in love with someone who could possibly just dump you in a few weeks, yet you might be the person that will change him forever. Will it be too risky to take the chance? Wait wait let me think."

"Ok, I've figured this out  
"Ok, I've figured this out. I won't stop you, since it's your choice in the end anyway, but what you must remember is, don't fall too hard. The harder you fall, the more pain you will feel, mostly because Yuta cannot be predicted. I will stand by your side throughout this journey, I will give you advice with you need it but please, I don't want you to get hurt. If Yuta does anything weird to you then I'm ready to call the hitman on him." Doyoung finally said in one breath. "And it's ok to be gay. We will accept you for who you are, I'm speaking for the whole group." Doyoung finally said.

Yet before Sicheng could say anything, Doyoung started blabbering again.

"On the topic of being gay, what if Yuta isn't gay? So far I've only seen him date girls, what if he rejects you? Oh, my poor child, don't be sad. Maybe if I call Jaehyun here he can tell you more about him." Doyoung smiled and picked up his phone.

"Jaehyun?! No no no no! He's mean! He bullied me! Please don't call him!" "SHH, I'm doing you a big favour okay? And he's nice don't worry, I'll be here."

⚜

After a few minutes, Jaehyun came over to the park wearing a black jacket, a white hoodie and black ripped jeans. He sat down beside Doyoung on the park bench and stared at Sicheng.

"What's he here for? I thought we were alone?"

"AISH, I called you here because you are the second-best love expert in our school. I'm first obviously, but sometimes people need help too you know?" Doyoung grinned and Jaehyun only rolled his eyes.

"The topic is Yuta."

"YUTA? GUARDIAN OF TAKOYAKI YUTA? NAKAMOTO YUTA?!" Before Jaehyun could make any more noise, Doyoung covered his mouth.

The third time did the Aunties at the park give weird stares at them. The three only shyly apologised in embarrassment.

"Yuta is a hard one. Why him though? You like him?" Jaehyun asked gesturing at Sicheng.

"Yes, it's just a small crush though, no big deal." Doyoung answered for Sicheng seeing how awkward he was acting.

"Well, I've known him my whole life, yet I've only seen him date girls. I think he did talk about his sexuality to us before but I was busy eating so I didn't catch it. If I were you though, I would confess to him, but you got to be cautious, he's a player, remember?"

Then it struck him, Jaehyun remembered the dare Yuta was given at the party. Jaehyun didn't actually hate Sicheng, he was just following the group, just like how he didn't hate Doyoung, in fact, Jaehyun had hoped he and Doyoung could be more than friends.

"On second thought, don't confess to him. He'll break your heart I'm telling you."

"How do you know huh? Are you psychic?" Doyoung asked with a raised brow.

"I just know it. Have I mentioned you look lovely today?" Jaehyun answered and winked at Doyoung.

Doyoung only gagged and moved further from Jaehyun.

"Thanks for helping me, but I've decided I will confess to him. Maybe tomorrow." Sicheng finally said after not talking for a whole hour.

As soon as Jaehyun heard what Sicheng said, his eyes widened and mouth agape. Noticing that both Sicheng and Doyoung were staring at his behaviour, he calmed himself down and offered to bring Sicheng home.

⚜

After saying goodbye to Sicheng, Jaehyun and Doyoung walked together, since they lived close. Their fingers brushed gently against each other's as they enjoyed the sunset. The sky was painted in two tones, blue and pink, in the middle combining the cool and warm colours together was a shade of pastel purple and orange. The clouds scattered around in the sky with a few birds flying once in a while.

"Doyoung-ssi" Jaehyun called out, "Thank you for everything, I like you."

Doyoung was taken aback by Jaehyun's sudden confession.

"I-I like you too, we're best friends right??" Doyoung said and showed his gummy smile.

If you were there with them, you could hear Jaehyun's heart shatter into a million pieces, yet he didn't give up. He gently grabbed hold of Doyoung's hand and continued walking as nothing happened.

"Thank you Jaehyun, for coming today when I needed your help. You're the best." Doyoung said at the front of his large gate.

Doyoung smiled and engulfed Jaehyun in a warm hug.

"Goodbye, and you're welcome." Jaehyun answered and waved goodbye to Doyoung.

He stood outside the gate with his hands in his pocket, watching as Doyoung thanked the maid holding the door for him, and walked into the house.

This was the reason why he loved Doyoung, he was always so kind, polite and hard-working. He cared about others more than he cared about himself, so selfless and caring. Jaehyun has been constantly confessing to Doyoung for more than 4 years, yet the innocent Doyoung always answered with the same response: Jaehyun, I like you too, we're best friends, right?

That didn't mean he would stop though, he wouldn't give up and will, no matter what, wait until the day Doyoung finally accepts his love. He will chase him for as long as it takes.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to love yourself, be yourself, and don't be afraid to confess to the person you love. Be kind to yourself, it's okay to treat yourself once in a while. Be thankful and spend more time with the people you love. :)


	7. Seven

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

You're getting dumped.

Jaehyun's eyes burst open. Thank goodness it was just a dream. He turned to his table and looked at the time, 5.38 am, might as well get up and get ready for school. He took a shower and dried his hair, afterwards putting on the school's uniform.

He threw on the white long-sleeved buttoned-up shirt and left the top two unbuttoned, put on his black trousers, his teal, turquoise and white striped tie loosened and his black blazer. The private school had uniforms, but the students had the freedom to customise their uniform by a little. 

For example instead of the teal, turquoise and white schoolgirl bow that girls can wear, most students choose to replace it with either a blue ribbon, a jewelled penny bow or even an oversized sailor bow. The blouse was also very commonly seen changed, girls would wear sailor uniforms like those in Japan, or just a simple long or short-sleeved satin blouse.

While on the other hand, boys would just stick to the normal uniform or maybe just change the blazer into a more comfortable jacket, or choose not to wear a tie.

The school also allowed any type of shoes and accessories, as long as it wasn't too eye-catching or disturbing. This meant that the students, almost all from rich families will make use of this rule to brag and compare who's items are better than the others, yet this also meant that most of the scholarship students will be looked down on and bullying was common.

But even if the bullying happened, the victims are all too afraid to speak up, since most of the students come from powerful families, the teachers don't know about the bullying too, mostly because everything is kept secret and behind closed doors. Never was the school's reputation hurt too. It was like what the seniors always said, "What happens at SM High, stays at SM High."

(Note: the uniform is based on those in the Kdrama Extraordinary You, just with minor changes. if you need a rough idea on how it looks like, you can either watch the drama or search it up on google. the drama is very interesting! :D)

Jaehyun sprayed his cologne and styled his hair, before walking downstairs to get breakfast. After eating a quick sandwich, he thanked the maids and ran off to Doyoung's house.

Yes, he would much rather walk to school with Doyoung than call his driver to drive him to school. Why you may ask? The reason is that Doyoung chooses to walk to school instead of getting driven, so he follows, as long as he can spend more time with his crush, he was willing to sacrifice anything.

⚜

"Good morning valentine boy." Doyoung greeted when he stepped out of the door and saw Jaehyun.

"Our cliques are enemies in school, we should stop walking to school together, what if people find out we're actually friends? How will your friends feel? I know mine will not be happy with me." Doyoung said with concern.

"I don't care what they think, as long as I can spend time with you." Jaehyun smiled.

The two walked together, laughing and joking along the way.

"There's something important I need to tell you, we need to stop the confession."

"Sicheng's confession? Why?"

"Look, I gave Yuta the dare of playing with Sicheng's heart. I was wrong and sick in my head, after meeting Sicheng yesterday, I think Sicheng is a precious boy, we can't make him heart brok-"

Before Jaehyun could finish, he felt a hit on his arm. He turned to see Doyoung fuming with hands on hips and giving Jaehyun a glare.

"I knew there was something wrong since yesterday when you told him not to confess. It's all your fault!" Doyoung puffed his cheeks out and folded his arms, not willing to turn around to look at the other.

Jaehyun chuckled at the older's cuteness and added a mental note, Reasons I love Doyoung: his natural cuteness and the list goes on.

"I'm so sorry Doyoungie, forgive me okay?" Jaehyun apologised and gave Doyoung a hug.

Then they went back to business. They made a plan, try their best to interfere with the confession. So far what they did know was that Sicheng will confess after school ends, behind the main building of the school at the small park the school built.

"I feel like a secret agent." Jaehyun suddenly said after a long silence.

"No one asked but ok." Doyoung shot to Jaehyun.

⚜

"I'm going to confess to someone today!" Sicheng said with happiness as he wheeled himself into class.

Surprisingly, no one bothered him today, which made him quite surprised but thankful at the same time. He had gotten a gift for Yuta, hoping that he would actually be able to make use of it. Just thinking about confessing made him excited yet nervous at the same time, I guess it's time to hope for the best.

When class ended, he slipped a small note into Yuta's locker and wheeled off to the cafeteria. As soon as he entered, Taeil and the others quickly brought him to the table they got and started eating together, but Doyoung was acting all weird. He usually waited for everyone to finish their food and went up to class together, but today, he rushed off saying he needed to deal with something important.

The rest of the day went by in a breeze, Sicheng wanted the school to quickly end so he could quickly meet Yuta.

⚜

Doyoung's POV cause this is where the fun begins 

As soon as the bell rang, I rushed out of class to meet Jaehyun at the gymnasium. We quickly went through what we planned and got into action.

Jaehyun was going to distract Yuta and get him locked up in a room, while we make Sicheng think that Yuta isn't coming to meet him. Since I knew that Taeil had a crush on Sicheng, I'll make him go instead.

Now I really felt like a secret agent like Jaehyun had said.

I walked to the lockers knowing that Sicheng will be there.

"Oh hey Sicheng, you remember about the Math homework form yesterday? Mrs Lee wants me to collect it from you since you forgot yesterday."

"I-I forgot to do it. I would love to stay back to hand it up to you but I got something to do."

'Sorry man but Mrs Lee wants it by today. Don't worry, I'll help you so you can be quicker." I said and celebrated internally since I completed my job. I can't help but wonder how is Jaehyun doing.

Jaehyun POV

I looked around the crowded halls and spotted Yuta walking towards the back of the school. I immediately ran up to him to stop him.

"Why are you so rushed? Something happened?" I asked.

"It's just that crippled boy. He told me to meet him probably to confess."

I felt bad for Sicheng when Yuta referred to him by that name. Maybe I should stop calling him disabled too.

"Well how about we walk there together? Oh, wait! I forgot my book and worksheet! Can you help me get my book from the 3rd-floor class? I'll go get my worksheet from the science lab. Thanks!" I said before running off, or should I say pretending to run off.

I hid behind a wall to make sure Yuta went back to class to get my non-existent book. I followed behind quietly and the moment he walked into the classroom, I close the door shut and locked it. I sat down in front of the door while the school started getting deserted.

Yuta shouted loudly and started banging to door non-stop, to the point where I wondered if the door would break.

Third Person POV

Sicheng quickly finished his work no matter how much Doyoung tried to hold him back. In the end, Sicheng won and went to the meeting point to wait for Yuta. Doyoung followed behind trying his best not to make any noise, all whilst calling texting Jaehyun.

On the other hand, Yuta remembered that there was a front and back door in the class. So he simply walked to the back of the class and opened the back door. When he saw Jaehyun sitting in front of the front door, he can't help but laugh.

"Wait, how did you.."

"Jaehyun, if you want to lock someone in a room, at least use your brain alright? 20 points for the effort I guess." Yuta said and patted Jaehyun's shoulder.

Jaehyun immediately shot up and tried to catch Yuta, and mentally slapped himself for not remembering that the classrooms had 2 doors.

Time was ticking, Doyoung watched as Sicheng started sulking and felt bad for doing this to him. Just as Sicheng was about to leave, 2 boys came running, one chasing the other. Sicheng squinted a little only to realise the one being chased was Yuta. 

When Jaehyun ran past a large old tree, he was immediately pulled to hide behind the tree by Doyoung.

"Jaehyun, you had one job." Doyoung hissed and Jaehyun just sighed.

"WAIT! WE COULD HAVE JUST TOLD SICHENG ABOUT THIS!" Jaehyun suddenly exclaimed.

Doyoung only rolled his eyes in return.

They watched Yuta and Sicheng, only moving behind another tree so they could hear what they were saying.

"I told you to come here because..." Sicheng nervously swallowed his saliva, "I li-like you!"

Yuta smirked with hands in his pocket.

"Will you go out with me?" Yuta asked and Sicheng widened his eyes in joy.

"Am I dreaming? Yes, I will!" Sicheng exclaimed and handed his gift to Yuta, which he opened to show a silver bracelet.

"I'm warning you, if Yuta plays with Sicheng's heart, you'll be the first one I'm calling the hitman on." Doyoung whispered while glaring at Jaehyun.

"Like you will have their number." Jaehyun laughed as softly as he could.

"Well too bad, cause I do."

"Oh god, they're coming our way! Run!" Jaehyun suddenly said too loudly and grabbed Doyoung's hand.

Meanwhile, Sicheng was having the time of his life. Who knew Yuta would actually accept his love? He couldn't wait to tell his friends about it. Yuta pushed Sicheng and walked him all the way home.

It was the start of a beautiful relationship, or so he thought...

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the teachers make a bet on whether they last

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

Sicheng woke up with a smile on his face. Wow, he did it! Well, that's what he thought. Remember Jisoo? Yep Yuta's girlfriend.

The thing is...Yuta hasn't broken up with her, the player much? So basically Yuta is dating 2 people at one time, I can't even date 1 person!!?}#$!%#!!

Sicheng didn't know, maybe he did but blame it on his bad memory. He went to school that day, and right before class, Yuta brought Sicheng in front of all his classmates and announced his new boyfriend. Thank the lord Jisoo isn't in the same class as them.

Everyone's reactions were so different, some started whispering, putting new updates to their gossip account, clapping for them or just judging Sicheng with jealousy.

The rest of the day was peaceful, yet Sicheng's friends kept reminding him to watch out, whenever they met.

"Hey you, I heard you're dating Yuta, want to be friends?"

"Sicheng is that you? Please tell me how you got close to Yuta!"

"Sicheng come here! Let's be friends!"

"Please help me pass this to Yuta, I've been his fan for the longest time ever."

Suddenly Sicheng became so popular, receiving multiple comments about how he looked amazing that day, but that didn't mean there weren't any mean comments made too.

"Ugh stay away from me, I don't want to be near a gay boy!"

"I'm sure he only accepted you because he felt that you were too pitiful."

"You don't deserve him, he's the perfect man, yet here you are, poor little disabled boy."

"He's just using you to get something, probably accepted a dumb dare that his friends gave him."

Sicheng brushed off everything they said, thinking it wasn't true. Sadly what he didn't know, was that the last person was right about her thoughts and words.

At the end of the school day, the students rushed out of their class only to meet a bunch of people making a commotion. With the help of Doyoung and Taeil, Sicheng managed to push to the front and was shocked to see Jisoo with tears, confronting an unbothered Yuta. Taeyong and the others stood behind Yuta, while Lisa, Jennie and Rosé looked like they were about to throw fists. Only then did the wave of reality hit him, he broke the love relationship between Yuta and Jisoo! She's definitely going to hate him a lot now.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHEATED ON ME! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD BE LOYAL!!" Jisoo cried, being oblivious about her surroundings.

Yuta only rolled his eyes, "If you hate me so much, why don't you break up with me?"

Jaehyun laughed a little too loudly and all the other students followed, only stopping when he caught Doyoung's glare.

After hearing that, poor Jisoo just shouted a "WE'RE DONE!!" and ran out of the school. Rosé chased after she and Lisa almost wanted to throw a punch, followed by Jennie about to swing her expensive Chanel bag onto Yuta's face. If Somi hadn't run up to stop them, all might have gone down badly. 

Though after the drama, the students still haven't dispersed, the teachers watched from afar, some munching on popcorn that came out from nowhere and other drinking their coffee. That was then when Yuta also saw the frail look of Sicheng, he immediately carried him up bridal-style and leaned in for a kiss. Sicheng was so shocked he froze, and the students watching immediately started taking pictures and clapping. That was his first kiss! Yuta stole his first kiss! 

His first kiss was supposed to be on a moon-lit night with a soft breeze and a gentle river, flower petals falling all around and the stars shining like diamonds!!

"Ms Tiffany, do you think they will last?" Professor Leeteuk asked his colleague.

"How about we all make a bet? I liked the last time we played it." Professor Krystal exclaimed with her popcorn.

"Okay, then who bets they won't end up together?" Professor Taemin asked. He raised his hand along with Minho, Sooyoung and Heechul.

"Wow, this many? Who thinks they will end up together?" Professor Tiffany asked. She raised her hand, as well as Krystal, Beakhyun, Taeyeon and Sunmi.

"How long will this bet last?" Professor Beakhyun wondered.

"All the way until they graduate. Which is around half a year." Professor Sunmi said with pride.

"We're going to win, let's all bet 10 bucks." Professor Heechul challenged and everyone agreed.

These were some of the things the teachers did without the students knowing, sure they act like children sometimes when they don't win the bet, but they also found joy in these small things. 

They had a busy work schedule so they liked to relaxed by doing this. Being teachers also meant that they interact with students quite often, it would be a lie to say they didn't ship students together privately with the other teachers.

The last time they did this bet was a 'Who will Jungkook end up with?'. In the end, the winner was Taeyeon, well, the students didn't call her a psychic all the way since middle school for no reason.

But which teachers will win this time? It seemed hard to choose between the 2 teams and we are yet to know the answer. If I could vote, I'll definitely be in Team 'End up Together'!

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go on a date but it doesn't end well

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

"Good morning Sicheng, how are you today?" Yuta greeted with a smile as Sicheng wheeled out of the house. Today was a special day, Yuta will be taking Sicheng out on a date. After many discussions, they have decided to go to the amusement park.

⚜

"Two tickets please," Yuta said to the person at the counter, who was a girl that had her buttoned-up uniform unbuttoned way too low.

Sicheng watched as the girl flirted with Yuta, who only smiled in response. Those two started having their own little conversation, only stopping when a guy at the back of the line shouted to tell them to hurry up. The girl slipped a piece of paper into Yuta's hands, presumably her phone number and did a 'call me' action.

After all that, Sicheng couldn't help but feel left out and a third-wheeler. He tried to stay in a good mood but only realised that a paralysed person going to the amusement park might not be the best option. Not only was it hard for him to go on rides, half the time he wasn't even allowed on due to his condition.

Nevertheless, Sicheng felt that Yuta understood what he was thinking, and tried his best to at least give Sicheng an enjoyable time. Because Sicheng could not go onto the rides, Yuta brought him to the claw machines and food stalls, along with the game booths.

"You want that bear?" Yuta suggested in a soft voice as they peered into the gift shop.

"No, it's quite expensive and way too big for me and my room." Sicheng shook his head.

Yuta nodded but told him to stay where he was as he rushed off into the shop. What was he going to do?

Moments later, Yuta came out of the shop with a gift bag in his hand. Inside, a medium-sized brown bear sat, with a large red ribbon tied around its neck, along with a letter in a yellow envelope. Sicheng wanted to open it, but Yuta stopped him.

"Open it when you get home," Yuta said.

By noon, when they were eating lunch, Yuta's phone kept ringing non-stop. Sicheng assumed it was his parents, or maybe his friends. Whatever it was, it must be private since Yuta didn't allow Sicheng to see and avoided his questions about it.

⚜

"Did you have fun today?"

"Y-yes. I enjoyed it very much." Sicheng answered, hugging the bear.

After that day, Sicheng was having mixed feelings, happy but sad, or was it actually jealousy?

The next few times they met up, Yuta was constantly on his phone texting or calling. Sicheng hoped he would at least talk to him on their date, but no, it never happened. It got so bad to the point where Sicheng won't even care about Yuta anymore.

It was only one day, did Sicheng find out the truth. Yuta had gone to the toilet, right before they were about to start watching a new Netflix series that came out. Yuta's phone was on, and Sicheng, even though he knew very well that it was wrong to go through someone's messages, decided to read the text.

As soon as he picked up Yuta's phone, it dinged, signalling a new message. It was from a girl, he knew because of how the contact was saved as 'Hyojoo' with a bunch of pink hearts after. He scrolled through the texts and was shocked.

Hyojoo💘💞💕

Heyy are you the guy from the carnival??

Yuta

yep

...

Hyojoo💘💞💕

do you want to meet up? also, when are you going to break up with that boy?

Yuta

soon I promise, just wait a little longer ;)

Sicheng wanted to cry, but he needed to stay strong. He was going to talk to Yuta about this. When Yuta got out of the toilet, Sicheng ordered that he needed an explanation.

"Why Yuta? Why! I loved you with all my heart, now I fully understand what Jisoo had to go through dating a piece of shit like you!!" Sicheng shouted from the couch while throwing Yuta's phone to the ground.

"I guess it was better you find out yourself, also, just so you know, I don't actually like you. I'm only dating you for a dare." Yuta said, unamused.

"So I see...all this time, you were just playing with my heart. I knew I shouldn't have fallen for you. I should've listened to Doyoung. You better not come running back to me when that Hyojoo girl decides she doesn't like you anymore. I hope you die in hell Yuta, and I hope you get run over by a car and die in pain." Sicheng finally said before glaring at Yuta, who grabbed his phone and things and walked out of the house.

Sicheng hated the fact that Yuta was so carefree. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to cry, but he didn't want to be a bother to his friends.

⚜

Was this really how it's going to end?

On Monday during school, Sicheng was nowhere to be seen or found. Taeil had called his phone multiple times before finally giving up when the class bell rang.

"Jungwoo, do you know what happened? It has only been a week since Yuta and Sicheng got together, and Yuta seems perfectly fine today?" Doyoung worriedly asked Jungwoo during class.

"I don't know man, but I'm getting a small vibe that Yuta probably dumped Sicheng, or maybe the other way round?"

"We should visit him after school. Do you have his address?"

"No, but I know who does."

⚜

Ding dong!!! DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!!

Jungwoo pressed the doorbell of Sicheng's house multiple times as he was not answering. Sicheng had been laying in bed all-day, telling his mother that he is sick with a fever just so he didn't need to go to school.

Upon hearing the doorbell ring so many times, he lazily went to open the window beside his bed, only to see his friends outside. Jungwoo immediately waved at him.

"Why are y'all here, and how did you know where I live?" Sicheng asked in horror.

"We know everything, but fear not, we won't tell anyone!" Jungwoo jumped around happily.

"Well, I don't want to be rude but can you open the door for us? If you can't then we'll just climb through your kitchen window if it's fine with you?" Doyoung asked while shielding himself from the bright afternoon sun.

"Um okay, but please don't break any of the thin china plates." 

"What are you doing Sicheng? If you let them in, they'll definitely ask you what happened to you!!" Sicheng asked himself as he watched them one by one, climb into the house through the opened window in the kitchen.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sicheng's friends go visit him to ask him what's wrong

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

"Spill." Doyoung said the moment they settled down in Sicheng's room.

Sicheng was reluctant at first but decided it was best to tell them as he didn't want his friends to be worried.

"Okay, but before I start, y'all might want to get comfortable cause this is going to be one long story." Sicheng said as he watched Kun sit on the chair, Jungwoo grabbing a plushie, Taeil taking out his snacks and Doyoung takes out a pen and paper.

"It all started that one day I went to the amusement park with Yuta. At the ticketing office, we met with this girl tha-"

"Oh no, I think I know where this is going." Taeil accidentally blurted out.

"Oh, would you shush and just let him finish!" Jungwoo turned his head to Taeil and placed a held up a finger to tell Taeil to keep quiet  
"Oh, would you shush and just let him finish!" Jungwoo turned his head to Taeil and placed a held up a finger to tell Taeil to keep quiet.

"Back to the girl, I don't know but I thought she was flirting with Yuta but I didn't want to assume. Then after that, the next few times we met up, Yuta would always be on his phone and stuff. When I asked him about it he would say that it was family issues so I didn't want to intervene." 

"Just when I thought all was going to be fine I-I was-s wrong..." Sicheng stuttered and tears started flowing out like a waterfall.

"Are you okay? Here." Jungwoo immediately jumped up to grab a nearby box of tissues for him.

Tail offered to give him one of his comforting and loving hugs while Kun and Doyoung tried to console him.

"If you don't want to continue, it's fine. We won't force you." Kun offered.

However, Sicheng continued.

"A while ago, I was going to go watch Netflix with him, he went to the toilet but his phone was on, so I went to read his messages. I know it's wrong but I couldn't help myself, and then I found out he was.."

"Cheating on you?" Doyoung completed Sicheng's sentence.

Sicheng nodded and everyone immediately stood up and turned to look at him.

"Oh hell nah. I knew this was going to happen. Hol'up I'm calling the hitman on him." Doyoung remarked and whipped out his phone.

Everyone watched as Doyoung started dialling numbers on his phone.

"Wait how do you have the hitman's number?" Taeil wondered.

Kun immediately went to stop Doyoung, "Violence is not the answer Doyoung. Remember that."

"He also gave me this." Sicheng pointed at a teddy on his bed.

"I propose we burn that." Taeil boomed.

"No. How about we summon a demon, trap it inside the bear and return the bear to Yuta to haunt him forever?"

"Nope not today please I'm feeling faint already." Kun said with hands on his head.

"I'm so sorry my friend. I understand that life will be like that sometimes, we should just learn from experience. So now you know how it feels to get cheated on, so don't cheat on your significant other next time." Jungwoo advised.

"Actually, Jungwoo is right, he isn't worth your time. It might seem hard to move on, but no matter what, if he wants you back, don't go falling for his tricks again. Of course, life will not always sail smoothly, everyone has their own problems, just embrace it. It is what it is." Doyoung added.

The others nodded in agreement. For once, Sicheng feels like he's finally found true friends that he can trust.

⚜

"Now that you're all good, we're going to go home. Take care!"Jungwoo chirped as they waved goodbye to Sicheng at the window of his room.

"I'm glad we found out some things." Kun said after they left Sicheng's house.

"At least now we know what's been bothering him." Taeil added.

"Bye now, I gotta get home before my 8 pm curfew." Doyoung waved at his friends and rushed onto the bus that just came.

⚜

When he got home, he waved at the security guard and greeted the maids running around cleaning up after dinner.

"Young master Kim, have you eaten dinner?" One of the maids asked.

"Hi, Lina. No, I haven't, but I'll just grab a small one later." He replied with a smile and ran up the stairs into his room.

After grabbing a quick dinner and shower, he sat on his bed and grabbed his phone to text Jaehyun.

doie🐰

that damn yuta broke sicheng's heart

PeachPrince

yea i heard from yuta yesterday, what are you going

to do about it?

doie🐰

teach him a lesson, duh

PeachPrince

idk man but i suggest not. just ask sicheng to get over it

also, i know completely irrelevant, but do you wanna bet?

doie🐰

bet what

PeachPrince

if i win the school president voting, you go on a date with me,

if i lose, you can decide what i do for a whole day

doie🐰

not this again but sure. get ready to lose HAHAHA

Doyoung smiled at the message and logged off. He was sure that he would win, everyone would choose him, a responsible student, over Jaehyun right?

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter is done! so sorry it was shorter than usual, but I still hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I have so much holiday homework -insert crying noises-
> 
> anyway, remember you are who you are.🥰 you are an amazing person, no one has the right to judge you based on your looks, clothes, status, money, achievements, race, ethnicity, likes or even religion!💞 be who you want to be, you're wonderful!💕 be careful what you wish for, as you always want what you don't have. be thankful for all you receive and enjoy giving! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sicheng sees doyoung and jaehyun walking home together, he also decides to do something to make yuta jealous

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

The next day Sicheng came back to school, it felt like horror all over again. Why? Everyone avoided him, whispering to each other while pointing at him.

"Did you hear? Yuta cheated on that boy. I mean, who wouldn't?"

"Ugh, just as I thought he would transfer schools, he didn't!"

"If I were him, I would have had no face to even come to school anymore!"

"Look at him, just trying to gather our pity. It's not working."

Sicheng tried his best to ignore everything that was happening around him and wheeled himself to class. He was greeted by his very glad friends. Afterwards, they settled down and the teacher gave them some announcements. 

"Good morning class. Today will be quite a busy day for most of you, as today marks the start of picking the new Student Body President!" Professor Tiffany announced with joy.

"Those who want to sign up, please go to the Staff Room on the 3rd floor to take the sign-up sheet. Fill it in properly and remember to hand it up by April 1st! I'm really looking forward to this and I hope many of you will sign up! I see the potential in you!" Professor Tiffany smiled while encouraging the students.

Right after that, she went back to teaching Literature.

Literature, probably the most boring subject ever. All you do is learn about books and plays from the olden times. Sicheng was just about to fall asleep when-

"Sicheng, give me one impression from the sentence 'We pigs are brain workers. The whole management and organisation of this farm depend on us' " Professor Tiffany asked.

Sicheng immediately awakened and grabbed his Animal Farm book to search for an answer.

"One impression is that... um, you will feel um.." Sicheng tried his best to answer.

"Deceitful, Sicheng! One impression from the pigs is deceitful!" Doyoung whispered after turning around to look at him.

"Deceitful. The impression is deceitful." Sicheng finally replied.

"Good. Now moving on." Professor Tiffany continued.

"Thanks, Doyoung hyung." Sicheng whispered back to Doyoung who gave him a thumbs up.

⚜

"Yuta, why did you do it?" Jaehyun asked Yuta as he sat down beside him with his lunch tray, along with the others.

"Yea, you seemed genuinely in love with him." Lucas added.

"I don't know, just felt like it." Yuta answered.

"I know you don't have to listen to me, but, I think you should apologise. Also, I feel like he is the one." Jaehyun advised.

"Why should I? It's my own life, and I don't care about your opinion on my things."

Everyone at the table except Yuta looked at each other. 

It seemed as though suddenly, everyone except Yuta had started accepting Sicheng and feeling bad for him. Why? Maybe it's Jaehyun's doing? But we will never know.

⚜

As the classes ended, Taeil called for Sicheng just as he was about to leave the school.

"Hey Sicheng, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to do this with me."

"Do what?"

"You know Yuta cheated on you right? So it means he doesn't love you. We'll do something to make him fall for you but get jealous because he can't have you. You are worth so much and don't ever think lowly of yourself."

"Thank you but how?"

"I'll pretend to be your boyfriend. Simple and easy, we'll just act when Yuta is around. No big deal."

As soon as Taeil said his idea, Sicheng immediately flushed red. Was Taeil trying to hint something to him?

Usually, Sicheng wasn't really the type to seek revenge. He would simply forgive and forget, just like what his mother had told him to do. Yet, this time, the yearning feeling inside him took over and without thinking, Sicheng accepted the idea.

He watched as Taeil smiled the brightest smile ever as if he had beaten Doyoung in the recent Math test for the top of the class.

Sicheng then waved goodbye to Taeil who ran to his driver to get driven home.

On his way home, he thought about the plan. Just as he wheeled himself forward to a beautiful road of wonderous yet mesmerising peach blossoms. The large barks rested at the sides of the roads, the branches shifting ever so slightly with the wind. The soft afternoon sun glimmered through the small gaps in between the freshly bloomed flowers, the scent of the blossoms is feminine, soft, subtly sweet and incomparable. The soft wind blew and the rustling of the trees could be heard, some petals and tiny green leaves left the branches and twirled along with the wind.

Just as he was about to continue moving forward, he saw the shadows and backs of Doyoung and Jaehyun?

What were they doing here? Doyoung told them that he was rushing to meet his parents before they left for Italy for business meetings and potential collaborations.

He didn't want to make it seem like he was stalking them or trying to listen to their conversation, but he can't help but eavesdrop on them as they were talking quite loudly. The road was very empty and quiet, the only sounds were birds chirping and light footsteps from the two boys in front. Sicheng prayed they wouldn't notice him and tried to move as quiet as possible.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sicheng eavesdrops but gets caught

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

"Honestly, I just wanted to say it's so great to have you as a friend, and that you mean so much to me. My parents are happy that I'm able to be with a good company like you. You've been able to change me, from my rebellious self, to who I am now. Thank you for everything that you have done for me." Jaehyun said as the pair continued walking down the path of peach blossoms.

"You say that like you're about to move to another area and we'll never meet again." Doyoung remarked with a light-hearted laugh.

"Well...I wouldn't know."

"Wait. You're really going to go?" Doyoung stopped in his tracks and uttered out.

"I don't know, I hope not, but my parents are going to open a new building at Chungcheong and they don't want me to miss out, since I'll be taking over as the new boss of the company the moment I reach 18." Jaehyun revealed the truth.

"Will you...come back though? You're also so close to 18, just 2 more years."

"I hope I will, but it's not guaranteed."

The moment Jaehyun said the last few words, Doyoung immediately gushed into Jaehyun to give him a huge, warm hug.

Stunned, Jaehyun didn't know what to do, but soon, very awkwardly put his hands on Doyoung's back to hug his as well.

"I will miss you, with all my heart. When are you leaving though?"

"My parents have discussed with me, most likely next Saturday morning."

"That means we'll spend the whole 2 weeks together! We will do everything that you want. Are you still going to run for Student Body President though?"

"Of course! I'm not losing the bet with you. The sign-ups end on Wednesday, voting ends on Friday, the announcement of the winner is on Monday, and may the best man win." Jaehyun smirked.

Sicheng, following them behind, felt like a third-wheeler, I mean, he always felt like one, but this time, it hit him much harder than the times before. He was just about to leave when he heard Jaehyun mention Yuta's name.

"You know Yuta hyung isn't actually as bad as he seems. You just didn't know about his past."

"Hmm? What sad past did he experience?"

"It all began the moment he was born. Let's just say his parents expected so much more from him the moment he was born. He was sent to so many enrichment classes when he was still young, which meant he never had a proper childhood."

"Okayy...so?"

"Then it all came crashing down when he first told his parents that he didn't want to take over the company. His parents were so disappointed, even threatened to sell him away. Since they were quite famous for owning the large business of furniture, they didn't want the public to know that the only heir didn't even want to inherit the company, so they kept it all a secret."

"Hmm...continue." Doyoung gestured to Jaehyun as they continued walking down the flowering path.

"When he was younger, he went to this private school, which had international students too. Some of them have also come here to study at the school we are at now. Back then, he had no friends and was constantly bullied because, at that time, his family's business was just starting, so everyone assumed that he was poor. Everyone else was born with gold and silver, including you and me, but he wasn't. It got so bad to the point where he even tried to kill himself, not once, but multiple times in fact."

"Oh my, that escalated really quick. Is he okay now?" Doyoung asked in shock.

"I'm pretty sure he is okay now, but the fear still exists in him, its like trauma, but not that bad. The only person that actually helped him during that time, was a young boy named Johnny."

"Johnny, as in Johnny Seo? The one in your clique?"

"Yep. Then they became really good friends. Until now." Jaehyun ended Yuta's life story dramatically by raising his arms high up in the air.

"I guess we really shouldn't judge a book by its cover. He's been through so much, but we never knew." Doyoung sighed in disbelief.

"He told me, the only way to his heart," Jaehyun whispered into Doyoung's ear upon noticing Sicheng following behind, "is through music, his lifelong passion." 

"Why did you suddenly whisper? Oh, hi Sicheng." Doyoung waved awkwardly, seeing Sicheng behind them, "Have you been following us since just now?"

"Uh, it's kind of hard to explain. See you guys tomorrow!" Sicheng flushed in embarrassment and wheeled off in the speed of lightning.

The pair laughed at Sicheng's cute behaviour and continued walking home. 

Doyoung's hand unknowingly brushed against Jaehyun's and, taking a deep breath, Jaehyun gently intertwined their fingers together. Their hands fit perfectly, like puzzle pieces finally placed in their correct spots.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the end of this chapter! this chapter is more of an insight to Yuta's life so as to give more context and depth to the story! thank you so much for your continuous support for this book. I'm hoping to be able to finish this book with at least 20 chapters or so.
> 
> love kpop, love life but don't forget about your studies and homework. remember to hydrate yourself every once in a while, and get at least 7-8 hours of sleep. you are beautiful and amazing. love yourself!!💚💚
> 
> also, nomin is superior, I don't make the rules.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sicheng meets yuta at the grand hall

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

The next day in school, the moment Sicheng got to the 3rd floor to get to the staff room to hand his Professor something, he was squished here and there. There was a huge commotion outside the staff room. Turns out, from what he heard from a random student, was that Doyoung and Jaehyun had signed up for Student Body President. Everyone was discussing who they thought would win.

When he arrived in the classroom, he realised that the news had spread like wildfire, the whole class was surrounding either Jaehyun or Doyoung. Sicheng wondered what they were making it seem like such a big deal. Only then did Taeil run up to him, seemingly having read his mind.

"The students have already discussed who they want to vote, yet they haven't even made their speeches. The girls are swooning over Jaehyun and his rumoured abs, thankfully most of the dudes are going to vote Doyoung, a sensible leader in my opinion." Taeil explained in one breath.

Sicheng tried to take in what Taeil just said, and wheeled over to his seat. As soon as they saw Yuta looking at them, Taeil quickly placed his arms around Sicheng's waist and sat down in the set beside him. Afterwards, Taeil started hugging Sicheng and only stopped when Yuta looked away.

"Hey, guys! I can't believe it, the 2 enemies are finally going against each other! I wonder who will win, and even better, maybe they'll fall in love!" Jungwoo exclaimed as he suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"I'm pretty sure they're actually-" Sicheng cupped his mouth before he could continue blabbering. He remembered that not everyone knew that they were actually friends!

"They what? What did you say?" Jungwoo asked with much curiosity.

"Nothing. He said nothing." Doyoung helped Sicheng answer as he walked to the friends.

"I'm glad you got enough courage to finally do this. I've been wanting to vote for you for years now you know?" Kun smiled and patted Doyoung's back.

"Yea. I'm glad too, I just hope I win." Doyoung said to himself softly as he thought about the bet he and Jaehyun had made the other day.

⚜

During break time, Sicheng was busy exploring the school. He soon found a grand piano in one of the large ballrooms used for Prom or Student Body president voting.

He immediately wheeled himself in and looked at the piano. It's been so long since he played one, the last time he remembered playing it was when he was still a child, before that incident.

Sicheng gently placed his delicate fingers on the piano keys. Sadly, he couldn't use the piano pedals as he wasn't able to move his legs. He pushed the seat to the left with all his strength and positioned himself right in front of the piano. The first song that came into his mind was Canon in D Major. As he started playing, his fingers moved on its own, seemingly able to remember all the practice he did as a child. I guess the muscle memory had built up.

Just as he started playing River Flows in You, Yuta entered the hall, quietly, and watching Sicheng from afar. He had never known that Sicheng could play the piano. He just stood there, listening to his favourite piano piece being played.

Only then did he notice how beautiful Sicheng was. His clear bright skin that looked so soft, his smooth brown locks that came running down his face like a waterfall. His beauty was like the sun during golden hour, or the moon in the middle of a full moon night. Both shining and glimmering at its finest. Everything he did was so gentle as if he was too afraid to break them.

Before Yuta could continue, Sicheng's 7th sense told him that someone was there. He quickly whipped his head around, only to see Yuta staring at him with hands in his pockets.

"I guess you've found my hidden hideout." Yuta broke the silence between them.

"This isn't yours. Anyone can use it." Sicheng replied coldly with a glare.

"Your playing was amazing though. I never knew you could play." 

"And I never knew you could compliment others." Sicheng rolled his eyes.

Before Yuta could say anything else, Sicheng had already left the hall.

⚜ 

"Hi, Sicheng. I saw you with Yuta in the Grand Hall just now. Is everything okay?" Kun asked when they met in the corridor. 

"Yes." Sicheng answered with 1 word. Which meant that he was annoyed and not in the mood to talk.

Why was Sicheng annoyed though? He himself didn't even know. Maybe just seeing Yuta's face makes him annoyed. Maybe he was scared he would fail his exams this year and lose his scholarship. He didn't know.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the end of chapter 13! I finished this chapter earlier than expected so I'll be working on the next chapter. these few days have been very chill, in fact, I'm thinking of trying digital art sometime, and using my art in some of my fanfics. :D
> 
> I hope everyone is feeling okay, spend your time wisely, do your homework and listen in class! don't procrastinate and study hard okay? if you need any help in schoolwork, you can dm me on either Twitter or on here. I'll try to help you all the best I can! love yourself, and even if the sky is falling, remember you live only for yourself and not others!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the election of student body president begins

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

"Good morning all! I am your principal, in case you haven't known, Mr Lee Soo Man!" The principal announced with a hearty smile.

"Today is the day we have all been waiting for, we will all finally meet the candidates for the Student Body President on this beautiful sunny day, 2nd April 2016!"

The students in the hall erupted with cheers and excitement. The voting and speeches was always a highlight of the school year. It was almost as if they were picking the next president for their country. The event would last for 3 days and on the 3rd and final day, the next School President will finally be announced. The current president will then pass the job over in a large yet fun event.

Then the new School President will pick the members of the Student Council, most of them being the candidates.

Sicheng had settled down beside his friends, Jungwoo, Kun and Taeil. The students were each seated in rows, with a walkway in the middle of the hall, lined with a Royal Blue velvet carpet, used to welcome the candidates.

"Please, let's all put our hands together, to welcome our first candidate! This student is not only smart and hardworking but also very much well-loved by almost every single student, known for his bright smile and iconic dimples. Please welcome the only son of the Jung's, Jung Jaehyun!" Mr Lee declared.

The students immediately started clapping, Jaehyun's clique even cheered and stood up   
The students immediately started clapping, Jaehyun's clique even cheered and stood up. Jaehyun walked to the high table, ready to start his speech.

While everyone was listening, Yuta, however, was staring across at Sicheng, since they only had the walkway that divides them.

In the end, all Yuta caught from Jaehyun's speech was something he wishes to make a difference, something, he will something if you vote him and something something raise awareness, thank you.

⚜ 

"In my opinion, if you vote me as President, I will make sure that everyone will be treated with equality, no matter how you look, your family background, your race, skin colour or even your sexuality. There will be no bullying, and if I find of any, the culprit would be punished heavily. With that, I conclude my speech, and I hope you would vote for me. Thank you for your kind attention!" Doyoung ended his speech with a bright smile and bow.

Thank you for your kind attention!" Doyoung ended his speech with a bright smile and bow   
"That was a beautiful speech. I was very generally moved by that." Mr Lee came back on stage, pretending to wipe off a fake tear while having a hand on his heart.

"We have now come to the end of the Candidate Declamation, now, we shall proceed with the Candidate Talent Show." Mr Lee announced as he once again welcomed the candidates back on stage.

By the time this happened, Sicheng was already about to fall asleep, only waking up when Jungwoo shook him violently. He turned to his side and saw Yuta staring at him, Yuta smiled but Sicheng just rolled his eyes.

Jaehyun danced, and Doyoung sang Beautiful by Crush. The other candidates also performed some items, but Sicheng didn't care to remember or watch.

The audience of students and teachers were amazed by their hidden talents, hence cheered and clapped as loudly as they could.

After the session ended, many of the students would have already decided on who to vote, therefore immediately moving to the Voting Hall. For others, however, who have yet to make a decision, have until Friday, 3 April, to vote.

⚜

During lunchtime, the candidates moved around the cafeteria, giving handmade gifts and other items to the students to try to convince the students to vote for them. Doyoung stopped by their lunch table to give them some gifts too.

"You did great today Doyoung! I hope you win!" Jungwoo exclaimed as soon as he saw Doyoung walking towards them.

"Yea, I'm going to try to make my other friends vote for you." Kun added in.

"I think you will win. Considering how you've always been praised for your amazing work and attitude." Taeil said and patted his back.

"All the best!" Sicheng finally said with a small smile.

"Thank you all so much. I really appreciate all of you." Doyoung grinned.

Sadly, right after that, Doyoung was surrounded by girls, telling him that they would most definitely vote for him. Doyoung tried to escape but wasn't able to.

Jaehyun then walked towards him, seeing that, the girls quickly dispersed and moved to give way. Soon, the whole cafeteria was surrounding them, wondering what the 2 biggest competitors would say to each other.

Doyoung just stared at him with a raised eyebrow and arms folded in front of his chest. Jaehyun then leaned in to whisper something into his ears. The students tried to overhear but were unable to.

Right after Jaehyun finished whispering, Doyoung's ears turned as red as a tomato, which he immediately tried to cover. This scene didn't escape the students' eyes though, and they quickly started whispering amongst themselves.

Jaehyun turned around and winked at the girls, before walking off with his clique while the girls chased after them.

"Is there something...we don't know?" Kun asked after seeing that scene.

"N-oo no, nothin-g is going on. I'll just go ba-ck to class-s." Doyoung stuttered and quickly ran back to the classroom.

"Now that was kind of suspicious." Jungwoo shrugged.

"Best to keep the real truth a secret." Sicheng whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"Now that's even more suspicious!" Jungwoo placed his hands on his hips.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all! sorry if this chapter was short, my sister needed the laptop for something earlier. so I had lesser time to write. I'll try my best to update every day, if not every Monday to Friday!
> 
> thank you so much for your understanding! I'm thinking of giving my readers a name, but I'm not very good with names and stuff, so just comment what you think! remember to always put yourself first, although yes it is good to think about others, but your life and your safety should come first, don't live for other people! 💚💚
> 
> thank you so much for your understanding! I'm thinking of giving my readers a name, but I'm not very good with names and stuff, so just comment on what you think! remember to always put yourself first, although yes it is good to think about others, but your life and your safety should come first, don't live for other people! 💚💚
> 
> 11.16 am, 06/11/2020,  
> signing off,  
> Kimberly


	15. Chapter 15

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

The students gathered outside the Voting Hall, discussing with their friends about who to vote. Sicheng had followed his friends to come vote, even though he really hasn't made a decision yet. Although he thought that he should vote for Doyoung since he was his friend, on the other end thought that it would be better if he voted for someone that would generally make the school become better.

"Hey Sicheng, we'll be going in now. Wait for us." Kun snapped Sicheng out of his train of thoughts.

"Oh. Sure thing." Sicheng hurriedly answered.

Just as his friends stepped into the hall, Yuta came up to him.

"Hi. Uhm, who are you going to vote for?" Yuta asked, scratching the back of his nape.

"Why should I tell you? Anyways, votes are supposed to be kept confidential." Sicheng frowned and glared at him, before wheeling away.

⚜

Just like that, Thursday ended with a flash. Sicheng was on his way home, this time with Jaehyun and Doyoung, who were constantly bickering with each other about literally anything.

"What are you even saying! I expected so much more from you and you're telling me that Spring starts in January?" Doyoung asked in frustration.

"Yea obviously that's when the new year starts so shoul-"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Jaehyun, but Spring does not start in January, at least not here in Korea." Sicheng cut Jaehyun off.

"Come to think of it, Sicheng, are you dating Taeil? I saw the 2 of you being so lovey-dovey to each other, at least Taeil was." Jaehyun suddenly asked after finally admitting defeat.

With that question being asked, Sicheng immediately got shy and embarrassed.

"We are not dating. It's just that after what happened, Taeil asked me if I wanted to do this idea that he had, so I agreed."

"So you teamed up with him to make Yuta jealous?" Doyoung concluded.

"I think so."

Doyoung immediately burst into laughter and started hitting Jaehyun, who almost jumped when Doyoung touched him   
Doyoung immediately burst into laughter and started hitting Jaehyun, who almost jumped when Doyoung touched him.

"Wow Sicheng, you really know how to make someone jealous." Jaehyun smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Sicheng wasn't sure if that was a compliment though, he never really liked making people feel any types of negative emotions.

⚜

(please put on From Home when reading this part!)

The next day right before school started, Sicheng went to vote. Just as the bell was about to ring, he heard some soft sniffles coming from a deserted washroom.

Sicheng didn't know why, but his body just wheeled himself over towards the sound.

When he entered the washroom, as quiet as he could, he saw, much shockingly, Yuta.

"Hey um, are you okay?" Sicheng whispered, but loud enough for Yuta to hear.

Yuta was seated on the ground, hugging his legs and covering his face. When he heard Sicheng's voice, his head popped up.

It was silent for quite a while.

Hence, Sicheng wheeled himself over and, with much strength from his arms, moved from seated on the wheelchair to the ground.

"It's okay man. Let's just put our past aside, you can tell me your problems. I promise I wouldn't tell anyone." Sicheng said.

Why was he doing this? Is it because of how vulnerable Yuta looked?

The two sat on the ground, ignoring the bell that signals the start of classes. 

"It's just...parents. I can't. I feel like they could do anything to me, just because I told them I do not want to take over the company," Yuta started, "I'm so stressed...I can't.."

Yuta started crying even more. Sicheng immediately took out the tissues from his bag and handed them to Yuta, which Yuta in return whispered a small 'thanks'.

"If you want, you can put your head on my shoulder."

With that, Yuta gently and very slowly placed his head on Sicheng's shoulder, while Sicheng placed his on Yuta's head.

"I'm sorry for cheating on you." Yuta suddenly apologised.

"It's okay. Everybody makes mistakes sometimes."

Sicheng smiled after hearing his apology. He has been waiting for this day, knowing that there will be a chance that Yuta never apologises to him, but he kept his hopes up.

"Life is like that you know, you won't always get what you want. Yet, even so, you need to learn to be strong, you need to learn to not be so emotional. Of course, if you want to cry, cry out loud for as long as you want, it makes you feel better. I heard about your past, I'm so sorry I didn't know. I apologise for being cold to you for the past few days."

"You're forgiven."

As Yuta finally calmed down, they heard another bell ring, signalling the start of another class.

"Do you want to go now?" Sicheng asked.

"No, let's just stay like this for a while." Yuta whispered.

Soon enough, both of them had dozed off.

⚜

"This way, I saw him this morning."

"Oh my goodness! Are they..good now?"

"Shhh! You might wake them. I hope they are. I kinda shipped them when they were together previously."

"Oh shut up. You were the one that told me to keep quiet now there you are talking so loudly?"

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the end of this chapter! sorry if it was a little short, my older sister is having her final exams and I got to go do the housework for her hahah. hope everyone would understand!
> 
> on a side note, I've recently gotten addicted to We Young once again, as well as Walk You Home. if you haven't listened to those songs, then you should really go check them out! also, just a gentle reminder, if you need anyone to listen to you about your problems, you can DM me on here or my Twitter(user on my profile). don't worry, I will be there for you.
> 
> 11.09 am, 09/11/2020,  
> signing off,  
> Kimberly


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the cliques find yuta and sicheng after a whole day and decide to celebrate

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

"Oh my lord, what?!" Taeil shouted a little too loudly when he entered the washroom with the others.

"So this is where Yuta has been the whole day!" Taeyong said as he popped his head into the washroom.

Shaken by the sudden loud noise, Yuta wakes up from his very peaceful sleep. He looks around and sees both his and Sicheng's clique in the washroom.

As soon as they saw Yuta wake up, they flooded him with countless questions but Yuta only told them to shush since Sicheng was still sleeping.

"What class is it now?" Yuta asked while trying to neaten his messy hair.

"There are no more classes. It's the end of the day." Johnny quickly answered while checking the time on his phone.

"Wakey wakey." Taeil whispered into Sicheng's ear.

The boy quickly opened his eyes only to see so many people crowded around him and Yuta.

"So, both of you have been here the whole day, skipping at least 13 classes. What are you going to say to the teacher now?"

"Also, are the two of you like on good terms now?"

"Y'all have been cuddling in this washroom for the whole day?? How?!"

"Here's the homework and notes for today. I was worried sick when you didn't show up to class Sicheng!"

"If only I had known this earlier. I would have skipped with both of you!"

"So, when are y'all going to officially start dating, like for real, like no cheating and stuff?"

"Can we get out of this place first and talk later? I think I'm feeling faint."

"Aye, I got an idea. Since Yuta and Sicheng finally made up, and my ship is sailing, how about let's put our hatred to each other away for tonight and hang out as one group of 11?"

Sicheng was just about to object to Jaehyun's idea but then he got wife-carried by Yuta, who placed him back onto his wheelchair and gently pecked his cheek.

"OooOOOoOoOoooOOOoooo!!" Everyone watching reacted in unison while Sicheng blushed a shade of deep red.

⚜

So that was kind of what happened. Sicheng didn't know how he got himself into this, but he was currently sitting at a classy glass round table with a white and gold embroidered table cloth and a vase of fresh orchids on the rotating tray.

He had called his parents to tell them he won't be home for dinner, but he didn't expect that he'll be eating at such an expensive restaurant, then he remembered. He was going to a school for the elites only. Sicheng wanted to slap himself for his dumbness.

"Everyone, just eat as much as you want, my uncle owns this restaurant, and I'm his favourite nephew." Ten beamed.

Sicheng watched as Ten clapped and the door of the VIP room opened, revealing a dozen waiters and waitresses holding foods from all around the world. The food kept coming and coming that by the end of it, the table was almost overflowing with food.

"Enjoy yourselves!" Ten exclaimed with open arms.

"To Sicheng and Yuta for becoming friends again!" Jaehyun lifted his glass of milk.

(ps. they're only 16-17 here, so they're not legal yet)

Everyone clinked their glasses together, Taeil helped Sicheng do it.

That night was very strange indeed, the enemies seemed to have put their differences aside and made a truce. Maybe they will all become friends finally, who knows?

"We should do this again another time, maybe during summer break?" Jaehyun suggested and everyone agreed to Sicheng's surprise.

⚜

After stepping out of the restaurant building, everyone went their separate ways. Doyoung and Jaehyun walked home together as usual even though it was night and the rest got driven home. It was left with Sicheng and Yuta.

"Do you want to...walk home together?" Yuta asked.

"I'd love to, but I-"

"Right, let me rephrase. Do you want to go home together?" Yuta asked again in a polite manner.

"I would most definitely like that."Sicheng smiled.

Yuta then started pushing Sicheng so he did not need to wheel himself.

It was night time. The sky was as dark, but the bright crescent moon shone like a slight bulb bringing brightness to the world in the night sky. There were no stars that could be seen, sadly, since they lived in the city, but the bright city lights from the malls and roads glittered like sparkles. Even though it was night, the city was still bustling with people, going here and there.

"Thank you again, for being there for me."

"No problem, everyone needs someone they can lean on once in a while, I'm thankful that you were able to forgive me for my wrongdoings as well."

Those were the only two sentences said that night while they were going home. It was quiet for the rest of the journey, but it wasn't awkward. Instead, it was a comfortable silence that both of them enjoyed. Could this mean a new start to their life? Who knows? Maybe Professor Taeyeon does.

"Good night. Have a great weekend." Yuta whispered to Sicheng when they reached Sicheng's house.

"Good night to you too. If you ever face any other problems like that, remember, you can always call me."

Yuta then bent down and gave Sicheng a hug. It's been a while since he was hugged by Yuta, and only now did he realise how much he misses it.

With that, Sicheng opened his house door and went in. Yuta stayed outside and watched the shadows of, most likely Sicheng's parents greet Sicheng's shadow and bring him into a big warm hug. Sometimes he wished his family could be as understanding as other parents do, but I guess it's like they always say, you will always want what you don't have, so be grateful.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is ending soon, probably in chapter 20? also today, my friend's insta got hacked but thankfully she got it back!! so be careful okay?
> 
> everyone I wish that you would be healthy and happy every day! please study hard for your exams, if you have any. also, resonance pt 2 is coming so quickly I can't even believe it. I haven't even got over pt 1 and now they bringing in pt 2 so I'm probably going to get run over by a truck haha. 
> 
> 5.44 pm, 09/11/2020,  
> signing off,  
> Kimberly


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the student president is announced!

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

The weekends flew and passed quickly. before Sicheng could even realise, his mother was already waking him up for school on Monday again. He groaned in annoyance because he wanted to lay in bed for a longer period of time.

He pulled open his pure white, cotton curtains to look out the window. It was only 6.55, but the sun had already risen. He could see it creeping out slowly from behind the mountains, the golden gleam sparkled and allowed the surroundings to become bright. Right as he was enjoying the peaceful and quiet morning, he heard a shout.

"THE ONE AND ONLY RENJUN WHO BRIGHTENS UP THE WORLD LIKE THE SUN HAS AWOKEN!!" Sicheng's 14 years old neighbour suddenly shouted, disturbing the tranquillity of the morning, as well as scaring away some birds resting on the trees.

Sometimes he wondered how other people, especially those younger than him, could always be so energetic. I wondered if he was like that too when he was younger.

⚜

Sicheng mentally slapped himself when he realised he had forgotten that today was the day the next Student Body President would be revealed. He arrived in school and wondered why everyone was wishing Doyoung and Jaehyun all the best.

"What a bright and cheerful morning it is today, isn't it? This morning I saw many students smiling and wishing the candidates good luck. Now, all I want to say is that no matter who wins, I hope you will all work well with him or her, which means no pretesting like the year before last year." Mr Lee announced in a strict tone.

After Mr Lee's morning speech, it was time for the previous Student Body President to speak. The students watched as Bae Joohyun, also known as Irene, got onto the stage and then the high table to make her speech.

"A very good morning to Mr Lee, all teachers, and to the lovely students of Pulchritudinous Riverview Independent Preparatory School. I am Bae Joohyun, Irene, your 2015 Student Body President. First of all, I would like to thank the teachers and my fellow schoolmates for trusting me and helping me enjoy my 1 year of being your Student President. It has been very eventful for the past year and in the blink of an eye, it is now time for me to step down and pass my role to one of my juniors. I hope all of you would treat him or her with kindness just like how you have all treated me. Thank you once again for giving me this opportunity to lead the school. Without further ado, candidates, please step forward onto the stage."

The students watched in anticipation as the candidates arrived on stage, standing straight and in formal attire, unlike their usual uniform.

1)Jung Jaehyun

2)Park Sooyoung, better known as Joy 

3)Kim Doyoung 

4)Park Jihyo

"Wow, Doyoung looks so formal!" Jungwoo stated and started patting Taeil to get his attention 

"Now, for the moment we've all been waiting for. I am more than honoured to be given this role. The 2016 Student Body President goes to..." a slight pause as Irene lowers the microphone and opens the sealed royal blue envelope handed to her with the name inside, "goes to..."

The air was tense and quiet, you could hear a pin drop. The students seated in the blue velvet seats held their breath and leaned forward to hear it clearer, even Sicheng listened intently this time, ears and eyes wide open.

"Jung Jaehyun!" Irene finally announced.

The hall immediately erupted into cheers and roaring claps. The candidates congratulated Jaehyun, who had a smug smile on his face. Taeil, Kun, Jungwoo and Sicheng were disappointed but nonetheless decided to congratulate their classmate anyway.

"See? I told you I would win." Jaehyun walked over to Doyoung who only rolled his eyes in response.

The hall quickly quietened down and everyone got back to their seats when the Discipline Mistress, Professor Taeyeon, got up on stage.

"A big congratulations to Jaehyun. I'm sure your parents would be very proud of this accomplishment of yours. Now, your speech?"

Upon hearing that, Jaehyun stepped forward to the high table and began his speech.

"First of all, I would like to thank all the staff and students who have voted for me. Thank you for voting for me and for trusting me with such a heavy job. Secondly, I would like to announce something right now, since everyone is present. I would be, sadly, leaving the school to and moving to Chungcheong for quite a while, hence unable to fulfil being the Student President, so I will hereby ask the Principal as well as the teachers and staff to give this opportunity to Doyoung instead. I know he would do so much better than me. All of you might be asking, then why did you sign up for Student Body President? It might be selfish for me to say this but I did it so as to score a date, and maybe get a boyfriend." Jaehyun ended his talk with the tips of his ears turning red.

"Why, isn't that cute? Only this time, will we allow this for you Jung Jaehyun, as you have an acceptable reason." Professor Taeyeon turned to give Jaehyun a disappointed look.

"So when is the date?" Jaehyun whispered to Doyoung as they were still standing on the stage behind Professor Taeyeon.

"One day. That day will come one day. Soon." Doyoung replied, gulping.

"One day? How about today?" Jaehyun asked as he leaned close to Doyoung, towering over him.

The students weren't actually listening to Professor Taeyeon, they were too busy watching the Kdrama behind her. 

"Just kiss already!" Jungwoo said, annoyed and impatient.

All of a sudden, the hall filled with squealing and cheering, even the teachers and Mr Lee smiled and clapped for Jaehyun for his bravery. Turns out Jaehyun had kissed Doyoung on the cheek, now Doyoung was blushing red from head to toe, with hands on his cheeks, while Jaehyun just grinned beside him.

"You go Jaehyun!!"

"Wow, this is the best Kdrama I've ever watched in a while now."

"Is this what teen love is?"

"They're so cute together, although I wanted to date him."

Professor Taeyeon immediately whipped her head around and narrowed her eyes at the pair.

Yuta also took this opportunity to kiss Sicheng on the cheek, which left Sicheng a blushing mess. This then resulted in even more chaos happening in the hall.

Everyone started confessing to their crushes, it was like Valentines' Day all over again.

"Lucas, I like like you! Let's date please!!" Jungwoo lowered his head in front of Lucas.

"I actually like you too." Lucas said and Jungwoo immediately jumped and gave him a bear hug.

That was how Monday ended, really chaotic but Sicheng was thankful it all happened, he needed a break from studying and school anyway.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all for today, sorry this chapter was mostly dojae, but I hope everyone enjoyed it! I'm really busy today so now I gotta go! remember to love yourself!💚💚💚
> 
> 5.44 pm, 10/11/2020,  
> signing off,  
> Kimberly


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuta's clique watch a free Kdrama

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

"Look, I heard from some of my students that they've made up. Do you think everything will be good now?"

"It really depends on the situation they will face, but I think they will make it out together."

"What? What's going to happen?"

"Nothing big, just pursuing his dreams might cause a bit of drama, especially because of his parents."

"Oh. Then will he stay by his side?"

"Well, only time will tell."

⚜

"Sicheng! Psst!"

Sicheng looked up from his notes to see who was calling him but the only thing he saw was his classmate handing him a note.

He opened it up with caution not to get caught by Professor Baekhyun who was too busy trying to figure out one of the questions a student asked about calculus.

hey, wanna hang out this weekend?

▢yes ▢no

(please tick)

Sicheng turned his head around and saw Yuta smiling at him while pointing towards the paper. Maybe it's time to give him a second chance?

He thought about it for a while and ticked one box, then proceeding to ask his classmate to pass the note back to Yuta.

After receiving the note, Yuta opened it up in a hurry and smiled at the box Sicheng had ticked and quickly directed his attention back to Professor Baekhyun's class.

"So, who can do this question, ∫12dy? Kun? Okay, come up." 

⚜

"How was your weekend?" Jungwoo asked during lunch, trying to start a conversation.

"I didn't do much, just stayed at home." Sicheng answered.

"I saw Yuta passing a note to you just now during math, what did he write? I promise I won't tell anyone." Jungwoo asked in a whisper.

"He asked to hang out."

"OoooOOoo! He's asking to take you out on a date!"

"No. It's just friends hanging out. I don't want to be in a relationship with him so quick again anyway." Sicheng explained.

"Whatever you say then." Jungwoo smiled and shrugged.

Meanwhile...

"Have you gays seen Jaehyun? Professor Heechul needs him to collect something from the General Office." Nayeon asked Yuta's clique.

"Gays?!"Taeyong focused on the wrong thing.

"No, actually, we haven't seen him either since Advanced Math class." Johnny commented.

"Oh. If you gays see him please pass him the message. Thanks!" Nayeon said as she walked back to her table.

"Gays?!! Y'all didn't hear her call us gays?" Taeyong pointed out again but the others just ignored him.

After everyone finished their food, they decided to go on a hunt to find Jaehyun.

"Wow! I feel like Sherlock Holmes the defective!" Ten exclaimed as they walked around the school.

"Baby, did you mean detective?" Johnny asked and ruffled his boyfriend's hair.

"Johnny can you not? As you can see there are still single people here." Taeyong snapped.

"Actually...I'm in a relationship with Jungwoo." Lucas awkwardly told Taeyong the news.

"And I'm pretty sure I'm going to date again very soon." Yuta smirked.

"So I guess I'm the only single one left alone to die in a ditch." Taeyong fake cried as dramatically as he could.

On the other hand, Ten and Johnny immediately attacked him with questions.

"Kim Jungwoo? That soft boy in Sicheng and Doyoung's clique?"Ten asked.

"Yes him."

"But you told us you hate him! So you lied?" Ten folded his arms.

"Well..."

"We should just stop this drama with them. How did it even happen in the first place?" Lucas asked because he never really knew why the cliques always had some sort of drama happening in between them.

"It all started because of Doyoung!" Ten started his story.

"Long ago, when everyone in our level enrolled in this beautiful school. You know our school has education levels from Kindergarten to the end of high school right? Just they enrolled more students in the gaps between each grade. I entered during 1st grade. We were all friends I'm telling you, we even used to be in the same clique! When we thought all was fine-"

"Doyoung, because of his competitive ass, always asked us for our results. Then he would tell the whole world I'm telling you." Johnny cut Ten off.

"Oh my, you didn't know, one time I failed my maths in 3rd grade and the moment I stepped out of the class I was laughed at because he had literally told the whole school. I was a laughing stock for weeks!" Yuta added.

"After that, we got angry at Doyoung, who in turn apologised to us but we thought he was being sarcastic. So he got very annoyed and stormed off, afterwards becoming friends with the smart kids, who we hate because they always tell the teachers about our homework when they had forgotten to collect!"Ten ended his dramatic story.

"Wow. You guys had so much drama when you were just 10 years old?!" Lucas widened his eyes.

"Yo dudes! I found Jaehyun!" Johnny announced softly as he opened the door to the rooftop.

There Jaehyun was, laying down on someone's lap, with lunchboxes placed on the ground, staring at the blue sky above them.

Using Ten's detective skills, they concluded it was Doyoung.

"That son of a b-"Yuta cupped Ten's mouth.

They quietly stepped onto the rooftop and sat down to watch this Kdrama scene.

"No one told me Jaehyun was in love with someone, even worse that person being Kim Doyoung?!" Taeyong asked in confusion.

"Didn't you see Jaehyun kiss him in front of the whole school on Monday?" Yuta stated.

"Yea but I thought it was just a bro thing you know?"

Hearing that, the other 4 face-palmed themselves internally.

"I can't believe you're really leaving tomorrow. I don't know what I'll do without you, my dear Valentine Boy." Doyoung quietly said.

The 5 dudes watching immediately zipped up and listened intently to their conversation.

"You miss me? Bunny boy Doie will miss me? Impossible! Is this a dream?" Jaehyun chuckled which lead to Doyoung giving him a playful slap.

"I guess there will be no more of me buying double presents for you during Valentines' Day since you always demanded 2."

"And no more of our peaceful walks to school and home."

"I will definitely miss those times." Jaehyun smiled thinking back to those memories.

"Yea and you better remember me or I will literally send a hitman to you."

"Once again I am asking you how the hell do you have a hitman's number?"

"Well, that will be a secret I won't reveal." Doyoung smiled.

Jaehyun suddenly sat up and stared at Doyoung, narrowing his eyebrows. He leaned in slowly, with Doyoung staring back at him, blood rushing to his cheeks and heart pumping loudly. Jaheyun very quickly kissed Doyoung on the forehead and stood up.

"Why is his love life more interesting than my own life as a whole?" Taeyong asked.

"Damn why didn't he kiss him on the lips?!!?" Ten was raging.

"This gave me Romeo and Juliet vibes man." Lucas finally said.

"There are, 3 types of people in this world." Yuta concluded and turned to an imaginary camera like he's in a sitcom.

"That's it for today's drama, I know you guys are there." Jaehyun suddenly boomed.

"You knew we were here?"

"Oh, Jaehyun you've got a lot of explaining to do." Ten placed his hands on his hips.

"I'm pretty sure this book is supposed to be about me and my love life? Why is the author writing so much of DoJae content when I'm supposed to shine?" Yuta asked annoyed.

"When the characters start becoming conscious of their character..." Doyoung wondered.

"DO NOT BREAK THE FORTH WALL!" Taeyong shouted and slapped Yuta's head.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone: why are you writing so much dojae in a yuwin book? might as well just name the book for dojae.
> 
> someone else: your writing sucks you need to stop.
> 
> me: I'll try my best to change so my writing can make you satisfied okay?  
> a little inside to what happened recently. don't worry I'm fine, I understand that when doing this there will always be haters :)
> 
> remember to shower yourself with love! 💚 
> 
> 3.54 pm, 12/11/2020,  
> signing off,  
> Kimberly


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuta and sicheng hang out together!

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

Right before Sicheng could feel it, it was the weekend. On this beautiful shining Saturday morning, he was with Yuta, as well as Yuta's friends. He had agreed to accompany Yuta to the airport to send Jaehyun off, he had, after all, helped Sicheng with his love life as well as giving him good advice.

There and then they were, standing right in front of the VIP Lounge. Everyone was bidding their goodbyes to Jaehyun, wishing him a safe flight. When it was Sicheng's turn, he wheeled himself forward and gave Jaehyun a hug.

"Please remember me, also, thank you for giving me such great advice when I needed help. Have a safe flight." Sicheng told Jaehyun.

"No problem."

Lastly, it was Doyoung's turn. He was wearing a baby blue Champion hoodie and looked like he was dragged out of bed just to get here early in the morning. As soon as he engulfed Jaehyun in a hug, he started tearing up, which was a rare sight for all.

"I would really miss you...so much. You were literally my best friend. Now that you're going to leave...I would have no one to roast and complain to." Doyoung complained while crying.

Jaehyun only smiled and patted his back while still hugging him.

"You...you better not forget about me!" Doyoung said finally.

Jaehyun pulled away and wiped away Doyoung's tears, afterwards giving him a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Young Mr Jung, it's time to board the jet." A tall lady with a uniform on walked forward and motioned for Jaehyun to follow her.

Everyone bid their goodbyes to Jaehyun and waved as he =left the lounge and entered the hallway with his parents.

Soon after Jaehyun left, everyone dispersed and left the airport to do their own things.

⚜

"What would you like to do today Sicheng? Yuta asked.

"I'm not sure, but we can hang out for the whole day." Sicheng replied.

"Great, because I have things to show you."

Soon after that Yuta had brought Sicheng to his house. He had never been to his friends' houses before, he had just expected them to be huge, but boy was he wrong. It was gigantic and he wondered how much land was used just for 1 mansion like this.

He watched as Yuta pushed him to the large metal gates and spoke to the security guard in a language he didn't understand, most likely Japanese, and the gates slowly opened up. The whole pathway was lined with marble flooring, cleaned until they shone understand the hot sun. Around the pavement was a grass field, with grass greener than he could imagine. Yuta pushed him all the way until they were in front of the mansion. It was large and had glimmering lights even though it was still daytime. Fully white the walls were with a grey roof capped on top, windows of all sorts of different sizes were placed. There were many balconies too, a few on each floor and trees around the house that had been grown and freshly cut.

As soon as they entered, tons of maids dressed in uniforms rushed forward to help Yuta but he just brushed them off. Yuta volunteered to take the elevator with Sicheng, but Sicheng really wanted to take the grand staircase. It looked as if it came out from a fairytale movie.

"This is my room." Yuta said with accomplishment.

Yuta's home was situated on a road with all the large houses, mansions and mansions beside more mansions, each had a different design as was unique to its owners. Yuta had told him about a homeboy who was a few years younger than him. His name was Donghyuck, had a beautiful voice but could also scream so loud you could hear him from houses away, big houses away.

Yuta carried Sicheng from his wheelchair to his bed and plopped down beside him, carrying a book with music notes and a guitar.

"You are my lucky number 1 to listen to some songs I have written." Yuta explained.

Sicheng nodded and smiled.

The first chords and notes were strummed on the guitar, and Yuta's lovely honey-like voice filled the room. The melody blended in well with his voice and Sicheng wanted to listen to more.

"What did you name this song?" Sicheng asked when Yuta finished singing.

"I don't have a name for it yet."

"You should name it First Love."

Yuta thought about it and agreed, but he couldn't help but wonder why the choice though. The real reason was that that song reminded him of his and Yuta's relationship when they were together. Cute but unreal, beautiful but fake.

⚜

After having a quick but sumptuous lunch at Yuta's place, the sun was soon coming down. The evening had begun and the sun was slowly setting. The sky burst with a million different colours like a painter's palette. The fluffy, white and large patches of clouds hang in the sky, making it more mesmerising than ever. Sicheng watched as the street lamps slowly turn on one by one, and the lights in Yuta's house brighten up like stars in the sky.

"Do you want me to bring you home?" Yuta asked as Sicheng told him he was going to go home.

"Sure, that'll be lovely." Sicheng gladly agreed.

Then that happened. Yuta pushing Sicheng once again while admiring the night view. 

"Thank you for today. It was fun." Sicheng spoke randomly.

"oh um, you're welcome." Yuta grinned.

"Where are your parents though?"

"They're away on a business trip. They always are, I'm pretty sure they would rather keep travelling and working than to see my face because I'm just a disgrace to them."

"You're not a disgrace," There was a pause, "You are talented and smart. No matter what, even if your parents don't support you, I will. Your friend will too. You don't have to change yourself, just be who you are." 

Both of them paused when they went past a park. Without thinking, Sicheng grabbed Yuta's hand and wheeled himself to the lake.

"I didn't know about this place." Sicheng stated.

"This is a community park that everyone in our street chipped in money for. No one really comes here though, everyone is just too busy and don't have time."

The lake was just like a mirror, reflecting your deepest desires. The wind was calm, the trees shuffled gently along with it. There were fairy lights placed around, giving off dim yellow lighting. the moon looked like a giant glowing ball of silver and white, giving off a faint light and reflecting perfectly in the middle of the lake, at the same time giving it a shimmery glow. The peacefulness was mesmerising.

"Hey, Sicheng," Yuta started.

Sicheng turned around to look at Yuta.

"Would you...perhaps like to go out with me? I promise I'll treat you well, with all my heart shall I love you eternally."

This moment gave Sicheng deja vu. It was almost as if he knew this was going to happen, but no matter how much Sicheng wanted to accept, he knew he couldn't. He didn't want to be in a relationship again so soon. The first time was enough.

"I'm so sorry...I would love to accept, but I can't. Will you...wait for me until we graduate though?" Sicheng asked with a hint of nervousness.

"I will. I will always wait for you, regardless of how long you want me to wait." Yuta said with a smile and gently kissed the top of Sicheng's head.

"Thank you." Sicheng gave a genuine smile.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was longer than normal, don't know if you guys thought so, but anyway, this book is ending in the next chapter, I might write an epilogue, I'm not sure about it though. once this book is finished, I might rewrite it after a while if I think it's too cringy and cliche haha.
> 
> thank you all for supporting me so much, every time I see the number of reads increase it really makes my day!💚💚 
> 
> 11.45 am, 15/11/2020,  
> signing off,  
> Kimberly


	20. Last Chapter+Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone graduates and live happily ever after!

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

2 years later...

"Yet again have our school been graced with talented and wonderful students. This year, not only does every single graduating student have a 100% pass, but they have also achieved a 100% entrance to college!" Mr Lee Soo Man announced with the brightest smile ever.

The hall immediately erupted with claps and cheers. The parents of the students gleamed and hugged each other in pride.

"Now, our top student of the year, with a GPA of 4.8, student Kim Doyoung!" Mr Lee announced and Doyoung walked up on stage to take a picture and receive his award.

"Second in line, with a close GPA of 4.7, Qian Kun and Kim Jungwoo!"

Everyone was smiling by the end of their graduation. Almost, if not everyone, had at least 2 bouquets of flowers in their hand, as well as their graduation certificate.

The 2 cliques had left their fights behind and became great friends, this year, all of them did very well. Their parents have all come to watch their children finally graduate in pride. 

"Great job Sicheng, I can't believe you beat me in Finals." Yuta spoke first when they met in the hall.

"Thank you. You did well too."

Doyoung was happy, hugging Jungwoo and his parents after.

"You must be Sicheng?" Mrs Kim asked with a kind smile.

"Yes, that's me."

"Doyoung told me so much about you! Thank you for helping Doyoung with his weak subjects. He really couldn't have done it without you." Mrs Kim patted his shoulders.

"Oh no no, it's no big deal really, and Doyoung helped me so much more in terms of both grades and also problems."

"Now I can finally go to the same college as my cousin!"Doyoung suddenly exclaimed.

"Doyoung ah, you've been in the same school as Jungwoo for so long, and you still want to go to college with him?" Mrs Kim asked.

"Wait. Jungwoo is Doyoung's cousin?" Yuta asked.

Everyone looked around in confusion. Wow, they never knew.

Just as everyone was about to leave the hall to finally go home, Johnny spotted someone outside the school gates.

"JUNG JAEHYUN AH!!!!!" Johnny shouted and ran to him to give him a huge bear hug. The rest followed suit and huddled around him, forming a tight hug.

Jaehyun looked so much more mature though, wearing a suit with his hair styled neatly, he was carrying the largest bouquet of flowers. Behind him stood security guards and a shiny limo.

"Did you just arrive here? We've missed you so much! I heard you moved to America?" Johnny asked a whole list of questions.

Jaehyun only smiled and nodded to the questions, everyone looked in the direction Jaehyun was looking and saw Doyoung. As if on queue, Ten, Johnny, Yuta, Sicheng, Jungwoo, Taeil, Taeyong, Jungwoo, Lucas and Kun left the area and hid behind a wall to watch the show.

Doyoung walked slowly, but upon seeing Jaehyun, he ran as fast as he could to engulf him in a hug.

"I've missed you so much Jaehyun! I thought you've forgotten about me!" Doyoung was almost glowing with happiness.

"I would never forget about you. Congratulations on your graduation, I knew you could do it." Jaehyun handed Doyoung the bouquet of flowers.

"You're really pretty today." Jaehyun blurted out, afterwards leaning in to give Doyoung a peck on his lips.

Right after that Doyoung started blushing and became a huge mess, all while hitting Jaehyun.

"That could be us." Yuta smirked and Sicheng only rolled his eyes.

⚜

When Sicheng came home, his parents immediately ran over to hug him so tight, he couldn't breathe.

"We can't express how proud we are of you right now. We knew you could graduate!"His mother exclaimed and brought him to the dining table to show a whole feast in front.

⚜

That night, Sicheng was leaning out to his window, enjoying the night wind blowing against him. All of a sudden, he heard the rustling of grass and leaves and when he looked down, he saw Yuta climbing the tree outside his window.

"Yuta?" Sicheng said in shock.

Being caught by surprise, Yuta only awkward scratched his nape and smiled.

"Are you...still up to date me?" Sicheng asked.

"Yes. I've been waiting, I always will."

"Let's date then. The time has come." Sicheng finally said.

He watched as Yuta grinned a bright smile and climbed all the way till he was right outside Sicheng's window, although still standing on the tree.

"Can I kiss you?" Yuta whispered.

"Yes, you may."

Yuta held Sicheng's face up with his finger and slowly leaned in. As soon as their lips touch, a familiar deja vu appears in Sicheng, and his stomach starts swirling with butterflies.

"I love you." Yuta finally said when they parted for air.

"I love you too, but dating you again will never be the same as before."

"Is that supposed to be good or bad?" Yuta asked, confused.

"Either way."

"Do you want to go, explore?" Yuta suddenly asked, changing the topic.

"I'd love to but..." Sicheng's smile faded when he looked at his legs.

"Don't worry." Yuta said as an idea popped up in his head.

⚜

"I have never felt this free!!" Sicheng shouted as Yuta ran.

Yuta was carrying Sicheng on his back, even though Sicheng was really conscious about his weight. The truth was, Sicheng wasn't even heavy, in fact on the lighter side.

So that was what they did that whole night, Yuta ran around the city, to the places Sicheng had wanted to go but couldn't because of his legs. Yuta was tired, yes, but seeing Sicheng so happy gave him the energy to move on.

"Thank you, you've really shown me a whole new world tonight." Sicheng thanked Yuta as they laid on the grass on top of a hill.

"I'd do anything for you, as long as you are happy." Yuta smiled.

"Although our relationship will never be the same, at least it would be better. So much better." Sicheng said and quickly pecked Yuta on the lips.

3 years later...

25 October 2019

So many things have happened in the last 3 years, even though there were times Sicheng and Yuta would fight, that only made their relationship stronger than ever.

Now, Yuta has accomplished and gotten the job he always wanted. He became an idol, constantly on stage singing and dancing his heart out. Due to his amazing looks and talent, he had quickly acquired a large fanbase. Can you guess who his manager is? You're right, it's Sicheng. Although he may shower his fans with lots of love, he knew who he really loved deep down, the one and only Dong Sicheng.

How are Yuta's parents? They are fine, and surprisingly finally accepted Yuta when they saw the true love and bond he and Sicheng had. They could always be seen in the VIP seats at Yuta's concerts or making merch to sell and advertise at their many worldwide furniture stores.

Lucas and Jungwoo are also still going strong, Jungwoo had gone to college and achieved an engineering degree, afterwards opening his very own business for plushies, named Woo's Paradise, with Lucas supporting him in every way at the back. Johnny and Ten had succeeded their family businesses, Ten had also taken over his uncle's restaurant. Kun went to college and also gotten a degree, then learnt how to fly a plane. Taeil was also working in the entertainment industry, as a ballad singer who was constantly asked to sing OSTs, Taeyong worked alongside him as a rapper too. Doyoung and Jaehyun had also each succeeded their family businesses, expanding it to become larger, and very recently, gotten married, which brought many surprises to the public.

Although all seemed to go smoothly, we all know life will never be so, and there was that. When Dispatch revealed the fact that not only was Yuta gay but also dating his manager, his fanbase decreased. Thankfully, some of them stayed and even backed him up, telling everyone who was leaving that they shouldn't leave the fandom just because of Yuta's sexuality. Love is still love in the end, right?

So there's that, a year ago there was even a rumour that Yuta was cheating on Sicheng with this Japanese actress, turns out the truth was that she was indeed trying to seduce Yuta, but Yuta was loyal. This lead to many fans sadly attacking the actress until she apologises, since she should have known better than to seduce someone that was already in a relationship.

Recently, a month ago, Yuta's entertainment company announced that Yuta is currently engaged with his manager and love of his life, Sicheng. The fans showered them with good wishes and felt so happy for them.

⚜

Now back to the present time.

Today was the day. Yuta had mentally prepared himself, dressing in a black suit with a matching tie, he wanted to go look for Sicheng before the reception but was dragged by his friends to go to the guests.

When everyone was seated down, the door of the large ballroom opened, revealing Sicheng's parents pushing him on the wheelchair. He wore a white suit from head to toe and had a flower crown placed on his head. Not going to lie, but Yuta felt as if he had seen an angel.

Just as the flower girls finished throwing their petals, Sicheng's parents stopped pushing him. Everyone just stared and very slowly, with much care, Mrs Dong helped Sicheng stand up and then letting him stand by himself.

Just as this was shocking already, Sicheng walked. I repeat, this is not a drill, Sicheng walked by himself! Although slow, it was such a surprise to everyone there, they started taking pictures and many of Sicheng's friends started tearing up, as well as Sicheng's mom who was crying in happiness to finally see her son walk again after more than a decade.

Yuta's eyes welled up with tears of happiness and he rushed forward to hug Sicheng tightly when he got to the end of the aisle.

"When did this happen? Am I dreaming?" Yuta asked Sicheng and Sicheng playfully slapped Yuta's face to wake him up.

When the priest finished, Sicheng gently leaned in the peck Yuta's lips and smiled.

Everyone at the ceremony cheered for them. On that day, the social media platform was filled with well wishes from the fans, although some of them were a little sad to hear that their favourite idol is now married, they were still very happy for them.

At the wedding dinner, Sicheng threw his bouquet of flowers and guess who caught it? It was Jungwoo. That was a night Sicheng and Yuta would never forget, it was that night did they tie the knot, and as Yuta wife-carried him back home into his room while kissing him, the rest was history.

The next day the hashtag #yutawedding was trending as Number 1. When Yuta showed up to work with a walking Sicheng, everyone at the company were just as shocked as the attendants of the wedding ceremony were.

That day, Yuta and Sicheng had finally moved into their very own bungalow, the money used to buy it was made by just Sicheng and Yuta. That night when they laid in bed together, they thought about how far they have come.

"Remember when we were still teenagers? I would never believe it if my future self told teen Sicheng that he would soon be married to the one and only Yuta." Sicheng giggled.

"If I could tell my past self something, I would definitely tell him to treasure what he has." Yuta thought about when they're relationship was just starting out.

Yuta also made a mental note to himself that night to thank Jaehyun for everything.

Why?

Jaehyun gave him the dare to break Sicheng's heart, who knew this dare would be the one that leads to everything falling in the correct place and the one that allows Yuta to finally get to know Sicheng.

Laying in bed, Sicheng snuggled up to Yuta and quickly fell asleep on his chest. Yuta soon fell into deep slumber too.

"May their love be everlasting, no matter how different their relationship is now, it will forever be the same. Their hearts will beat in sync, and they shall go through all their problems with each other, hand in hand, heart to heart." Taeyeon smiled. She was right once again. Time to go look for the other professors to collect the bet money.

THE END (NEVER BE THE SAME|| YUWIN)

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to all who have read this book. you have now come to the end of it, I hope you've enjoyed it while it lasted! Below is a bit of a character study and why the book cover has daisies.
> 
> Daisies represent innocence, purity and new beginnings. Sicheng was represented as a character who didn't know much about love, as well as the harsh reality of the outside world. After meeting Yuta, he finds out he has entered a new chapter of his life being with Yuta.
> 
> this is my first ever fanfiction. sorry if it wasn't very up to par or what you've imagined. I'm still a rookie writer and maybe in the next few years when I get better I will rewrite this book so as to give my readers a better standard and quality!
> 
> thank you all for your never-ending support. I really appreciate it. at times I would feel like giving up, but seeing the views of the book increasing day by day really fuels me on. thank you all once again. writing this book is an experience I would never forget. thank you to all the people I have consulted to, as well as the countless number of songs that have given me so much inspiration and allowed me to vibe with them.
> 
> please stay tuned for more fanfictions from me. if you want, you can drop me a follow here, or on ao3 with the same username or my Twitter @/vroomvroomshow
> 
> to my very close best friend, if you've finally found my secret account, wow, great job, now please please please don't tell anyone about this or I'll be a laughing stock, and please don't read my books out loud I would be so embarrassed I want to die haha.
> 
> I hope we can meet again in another good fanfiction, my dear reader! :)
> 
> thank you to all once again!💚
> 
> 6 pm, 15/11/2020,  
> signing off,  
> Kimberly


End file.
